Dear Diary
by 454647675
Summary: [Songfic] Ginny walks down memory lane as she faces the inevitable. COMPLETED: Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7
1. Memory

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: First of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Acknowledgements to Andrew Lloyd Webber for the song. Never done a songfic before, but Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i Memory /i - Andrew Lloyd Webber (Cats) /b 

center b Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her mem'ry?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan /b /center 

Ginny sat upon the bed with her legs crossed beneath her. An open trunk lay beside her with its contents scattered messily around. Pieces of memorabilia were randomly junked in little piles, forming a unique collection built up over seventeen years of life. Beneath her pillow, tiny versions of the Weasleys in Egypt waved into infinity from the black and white surface of a dog-eared Prophet. Closer to her, a photograph of her brother, Harry and Hermione in their third year was framed neatly in now tarnished metal. A small badge glinted from a fold in her comforter. It had a miniature picture of a snitch and two brooms superimposed upon a roaring Gryffindor Lion.

Ginny smiled as she held a battered train ticket to the light. It's edges were worn and the paper was thin where a younger her had frequently rubbed it, waiting hopefully for her turn to board the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. Clipped behind it was a photo her dad had taken the day Ron had left for Hogwarts for the first time. Ginny grinned ruefully. There she was, childishly pouting by her mother's side as she watched the brother closest to her leave while she was forced to remain behind. The Ginny in the picture began to cry as the train released a last pearly white cloud of smoke as it lurched out of the station. As it sped up, Ginny watched herself chase the train as it left the station, quickly being left behind, coughing as she waved madly at the brother she knew would be unable to see her.

center b Mem'ry

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

Life was beautiful then

I remember

The time I knew what happiness was

Let the mem'ry live again /b /center 

Ginny sighed heavily as she put down the photograph. Life had been so simple then. As she turned, she saw the photograph revert to its original image. A dark streak in the corner of her eye caused her to pick up the photograph again. An eleven year old Harry walked through the barrier, turned, thanked a younger Molly Weasley and stepped hurriedly onto the train. The corners of Ginny's lips turned up as she observed the thin boy struggle to lug his trunk after him. A frown creased her forehead. Ginny turned and rummaged though the deep recesses of her trunk. Her fingers wandered purposefully around until they felt the knobbly leather cover of her first diary. Suddenly nervous, she gently peeled it open to the first page.

i Dear Diary,

Today is going to be Ron's first day going to Hogwarts! I'm going to miss my brother, now I have no one left to play with. Mummy has been nice, but she never understands. She's probably not even going to allow me to try getting onto the train this year. Everyone's rushing now... As usual, Fred and George have left some of their homework until the last minute. Percy is desperately looking for his prefects badge... I hope he doesn't find it. I broke it while using the pin to pick the lock on the broom shed and hid it behind Mom's clock in the den. No one ever touches that!

I saw Ron just now; his face was looking a little green. I guess he must be really nervous to be going. I wish I was the one going, I wouldn't mind at all! I've been looking forward to it ever since Mom brought me to the station on Percy's first day. I can just imagine the number of people my age there! It's going to be so fun. Mom's calling me down. Bye. /i 

center b Ev'ry street lamp

Seems to beat

A fatalistic warning

Someone mutters

And a street lamp gutters

And soon it will be morning /b /center 

Ginny ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair and bit her lip. She remembered how much she had enjoyed writing in this Diary. Dad had given it to her on her ninth birthday. It was enchanted so that cute little pixie-lights danced around the edges in a colourful border. She ran her finger lovingly over the edge, feeling the familiar magic under her skin. She recalled that sometimes she would sit on her bed simply staring, entranced, at the dancing lights before writing in her diary for the night. She found it amazing how quickly she had finished using the diary, after all she just stayed at home everyday. She flipped to the next hastily scribbled entry. It was written on the same date. Oh, she definitely remembered this one well.

i Dear Diary,

I'm so excited! You won't guess what happened at the station today! He was there! I recognize him from the pictures in i So You Think You Love Harry Potter /i ... he's thin but he is so handsome... He even walked up to Mom and asked her how to get onto the platform, he was so polite. I just loved the incredulous expression on his face when Percy first walked through the barrier; his eyes were as large as galleons when he saw that! I can't imagine what it feels like to never have lived as a wizard before. I mean, he looked as if he had never used a wand! Anyway, can you believe that Mom didn't know it was him? I wanted to tell her but she just asked me to stop fussing. You know what's worse? When Fred and George told her she believed them right away! No one listens to me anymore! I'm going to stay in my room till she apologizes. Wait a moment, I'm going to get some magazines from downstairs first, be right back. /i 

center b Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin /b /center 

Ginny grinned wryly. She remembered that time. She had told her mother she wouldn't come down forever unless she apologized; Molly Weasley had just shaken her head and shouted at her daughter's retreating back that she would not have any dinner. She had stayed in the room for half the day, making newspaper clippings of Harry while sulking. That night, a ten year old Ginny had crept quietly downstairs to the kitchen only to find her mother waiting at the table with a bowl of soup and a few pieces of bread. Later, a full and extremely confused Ginny had left, still wondering how her mother had known she was there when she was sure that she had not made a sound. Mother's intuition she had called it. Ginny flipped the page, knowing what she would find. Half a dozen photos of Harry stood doing everyday chores in tiny black and white frames. The clippings were pasted haphazardly with a sticking potion next to untidy captions in her handwriting.

i I'm back. I don't think Mom spotted me as I took the magazines from her dresser. Wow, I never noticed how many pictures those dumb reporters have taken of him... it's a miracle he never spotted them. Look at this one. How can those relatives of him make him wear those? They're gigantic and they look disgusting. The journalist wrote that they were his cousin's. Look at this one! That cousin of his is chasing him around the school. That idiot looks like a pig. I would give anything to just go there and hex that big bully. Let's see what he would be able to do with bat bogies attacking him. Actually, I'm not sure what type of bogies they are, I accidentally let them on Fred once... but those looked rather green. I know I left the spell book around here somewhere. This one is by far the worst of the lot; they are actually making him do chores! They most famous young wizard in the world, and he's weeding a garden! I know I should be disappointed that he's just like the rest of us, but I think I like him even more now! Look at those eyes, I know you can't see the pretty green in these but I saw them this morning, they're beautiful! And his hair, it's so cool. It is so messy and adorable... I never knew that you could love someone so much without even knowing him. I'm so hungry. I think I will try and sneak downstairs for a snack, I'm sure there is no one in the kitchen at this time, at least since Ron isn't home. I'm beginning to miss him already... /i 

center b Burnt out ends of smokey days

The stale cold smell of morning

The street lamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning /b /center 

Her memory seemed so fresh as she thought about those days. She had waited everyday for some word from her brother. Secretly, she had been hoping that he would also give some word of Harry. It all seemed so childish now. Her waiting by the window everyday, clutching her diary to her chest as she watched the skies for any sign of owls. She remembered the loneliness of being the only kid at home, having nothing to do and no one to play with. That Christmas, Ron had not come home. It was the first Christmas she had spent away from her closest brother. She had cried herself to sleep when Mom had read Ron's note out to her. She had thought that she would never feel so empty and disappointed in her life again. She was wrong. Feeling the weight of loneliness on her chest, she dropped the diary back onto the bed, only to have a thin stack of photos drop out. She picked them up hesitantly and turned them over.

She remembered these too. It was the only time Ron had sent photos of himself from school. Hermione had convinced him to do so, just so that his family could see him. She thumbed through them. Pictures of Hogwarts Ron had gotten his friends to take, just for his baby sister. Her brother, Harry and Hermione laughing deliriously as they celebrated in the common room after a Quidditch match. She smiled sadly as she remembered the way she had jumped and squealed in ecstasy when she had found out that the boy of her dreams was her brother's best friend. The trio sitting with heads bent as they sat by the common room fire, writing essays for Snape. At that thought, Ginny mentally cringed. She quickly moved on to the next photo where a struggling Harry was being forced to read a charms book by Hermione. The miniature Harry kept shooting longing glances out the window where several chasers were flying happily around the Quidditch pitch. Last, a picture of Ron and Hermione cheering in the stands as a clearly exhilarated Harry caught the Snitch. Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she returned the photos back to the diary.

center b Touch me

It's so easy to leave me

All alone with my mem'ry

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look a new day has begun ... /b /center 

As the girl stowed the diary back in her trunk, a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell towards her bed sheet.

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: So... there's the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I know it's not very plotful, but it sets part of the scene for the later chapters too... /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	2. Broken Dreams

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Second of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Acknowledgements to Green Day for the song. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i Boulevard of Broken Dreams /i - Green Day /b 

center b I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone /b /center 

Ginny took even more out of the box of memories. She knew what was happening. It was the inevitable. A note and yet another diary. She set them down upon the bedspread and let out a sob. Her first year in Hogwarts. Memories returned in an overwhelming wave, flooding her thoughts and causing her body to be racked by another loud sob. That was one of her worst years. She had always imagined that at Hogwarts she would not be lonely. At Hogwarts, where, in her mind, everything was possible, she had thought that she would find friends. Friends to laugh with in joyous times, to comfort her when she was scared, to keep her company in times of boredom. How wrong she had been. A shudder ran through her body before she focused on the one happy memory from that year.

i Her brothers had returned a few weeks before. Ginny was so pleased that she finally had her brothers back at home. She had been so lonely, alone with herself, for the past year. Her mother was always busy and unwilling to play and her only diversion in her life was her obsession with Harry. When she had told her mother, she had been ridiculed, and she had hardly even seen her father recently. Molly had been quick to put her crush down as puppy love, but Ginny believed otherwise. Day by day she prayed for the time when they would be alone together. Her fantasies were numerous, some plausible while others demanded a spate of unlikely events, the most of which was that he would fall from the clouds and onto their roof one night. /i 

center b I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone /b /center 

i Ginny had noticed a change in her youngest older brother the moment he had gotten home. Gone was the self-conscious Ronald Weasley who had been her closest friend, in his place was a daring young man emboldened by mysterious night-time walks around the castle, countless rule-breaking escapades and even a run-in with what he insisted was a twenty-foot tall dragon. The story that intrigued her the most, however, was the tale where the trio had braved countless obstacles and faced down Lord Voldemort himself none the less. As much as she enjoyed being entertained by her brother's exciting life at Hogwarts, she wished that she could get back the friend who would stay up with her at night if she was afraid or would listen to her fears with a sympathetic ear. Many things had changed over the past year. More significantly, however, she would be joining them in Hogwarts this year. /i 

i It was a cold day, a day, one would imagine, which would in essence be the same as any other day that year. Ginny had woken up in the middle of the night only to find three of her brothers sneaking out of bed. Feinting sleep till they had left the room, Ginny had followed them to satisfy her curiosity. The boys crept stealthily down the stairs and out the door without making a sound as they headed to the shed where father kept his car. She had watched in silence and wonder as Ron and the twins had flown the Ford Anglia off into the boundless night sky. More than that, she had felt utterly miserable and lonely that she had not been involved or at least told of the plan. Yes, things had definitely changed. /i 

center b I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a... /b /center 

i It was morning. Ginny's eyelids shot open to the sound of her mother's piercing voice echoed around the house as she screamed her lungs out. Smirking at the fact that they had been caught, Ginny listened contentedly as the twins tried to explain themselves only to be shouted at yet again. She quickly washed her face in the bowl on the side table and threw on a dressing gown. Still feeling hurt, but now also slightly peeved, Ginny stormed downstairs, looking for her jumper. When she reached the kitchen, Ginny saw her mother bustling about the kitchen and asked her where she had put her jumper. Her mother's reply fell on deaf ears as Ginny caught sight of the raven-haired boy sitting at the table. Harry Potter was eating in her house! In her kitchen. With her brother. All of Ginny's contingencies made should she meet Harry fled from her mind faster than a Golden Snitch. Her eyes widened and her mouth seemed to be glued shut as she sped back up the stairs. She spent the morning in her room drawing up new fantasies and trying to come to terms with the fact that her idol was sitting in the dining room below her. /i 

Ginny grinned as she remembered the next morning when she had introduced her elbow to the butter dish as she gazed longingly at Harry. Laughter had been her constant shadow for the next few days. She recalled fondly time which had followed, as she had watched Harry from afar, often hiding behind books or around corners as they hung around the house. Another memory surfaced and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks yet again as she blushed despite her current mood.

center b 

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah /b /center 

i The Weasleys were in /i Flourish and Blotts i . Harry had been dragged forward by Gilderoy Lockhart and Mom was squealing with excitement. Harry looked uncomfortable by the author's side, squirming to get free of his grip. When the ordeal was finally over, Harry tumbled back over to Ginny's cauldron. Chivalrously, he passed on the stack of free books to her, smiling slightly as he did so. Suddenly, a young wizard with platinum blond hair sauntered over. The moment she heard him insult Harry, Ginny felt the urge to hex him into the next century. She stepped forward and defended her idol, only to be mocked by the rude wizard she now knew to be a Malfoy. The next few moments passed in a blur and before she knew it, they were being ushered out of the shop by a ruffled Hagrid. /i 

As Ginny looked back on the event, she realized that it had been lucky that her family had stepped in when it did. Who knows how she would have been punished had she been allowed to hex the idiot. She chuckled softly to herself. Even with that horribly embarrassing performance, neither her brothers nor Harry had become any closer to her. Her mood darkened suddenly as she turned to the second diary on her bed. That was where that one had come from. Of course, she had gotten it back because Malfoy had chucked it the moment Harry returned it to him. At the time, she had kept it without really knowing why.

center b I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone /b /center 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the small sable book. Its pages were ragged and a hole around an inch in diameter had been burned right through the center of the book. Ginny remembered discovering the black book in her cauldron upon unpacking her things in her dormitory. Not knowing what it was, she had left it by her bed till it slipped out of her mind. Ginny remembered her first few weeks in Hogwarts. Little had gone according to her plan. True, she did make a few good friends, but she still didn't feel like she fit in. When she walked past her brothers in the hall, most of the time they just ignored her.

Harry was slightly better, but very often he was so caught up talking to Ron and Hermione that she went by unnoticed. Ginny had watched everyone else, seeing so many of them in cliques and yet being unable to find a tight-knit group of friends for herself. That's when she had turned to the diary. It had started innocently enough at first, she had merely wanted to use it as a way to vent her feelings, but soon, she learned what the diary could do. Hesitantly, Ginny flipped open the diary. For some reason, her words had reappeared when Harry had stabbed the diary with the tooth.

center b Read between the lines

What's fed up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone /b /center 

Her untidy scrawl flowed across the page...

i I'm so lonely here. No one wants to talk to me, not even my brothers or Harry... at least I can still talk to you. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom...I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. School has been horrible! As I expected, the homework had been really tough. How can we do anything for fun if all our time's spent completing our work? Another thing that's really making me sad is my brothers; they haven't talked to me since the start of term feast... They even ignore me in the corridors! I thought coming to Hogwarts would finally bring me closer to my brothers, but now they even pretend I don't exist. I don't have any really close friends either. They all think I'm weird because I think Harry is so great. The only other person who hangs out with me sometimes is Colin Creevy who sits in front of me in charms. He really enjoys taking photos. That day, he got this really nice picture of Harry during Quidditch practice. I have to go now. I promised him I would show him how to make magical photos... /i 

center b I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a... /b /center 

There were a few unrecognizably burnt entries in the next few pages. Basilisk venom was strong. She flipped to an entry later in the book.

i I'm so scared, Tom... Rumors have been flying across the school... Mrs. Norris' body was found last night, Tom. They say she was petrified. I saw the message on the wall... I'm so scared. I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, Tom... but I had paint down the front of my robes... I'm so worried, they say a monster's stalking the students at night, and I don't know what I would do if it started attacking students...I'm just so panicky nowadays... Dad's facing an inquiry at work... HELP ME, TOM! /i 

center b My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone /b /center 

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? All because she had felt so lonely... Unable to stand much more, she flipped to the last few entries which had been partially burnt away. Phrases leapt out at her...

i Dear Tom, I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes... pale and not myself... suspects me...gaps where I can't remember where I've been for hours... found petrified... even a ghost...There was another attack today, and I don't know where I was... What am I going to do? Tom... I think I'm going mad...I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! /i 

That was the last entry in the Diary. Overwhelmed by emotion, Ginny flung it into the far corner of her room. She had been tricked for so long, so foolishly tricked. She should have seen it sooner. She had put everyone in danger... all because she had felt lonely. She remembered...

center b I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a... /b /center 

i She opened her eyes. The smell of blood hit her like a blow to the head. She eyes were watery and her mouth was so dry. A dark shape loomed over her head. From far off, she heard someone calling her name. Slowly, her vision focused and her head stopped ringing. Harry lay next to her. His robes were soaked in blood and a look of intense pain clouded his features even as the Basilisk venom already in his body was being cleansed. Ginny gasped in horror and sat up immediately. A scarlet-plumed Fawkes hovered a few inches above Harry's arm. The last few pearly tears slid down its beak and landed on the rapidly healing skin. Harry's eyes shot open suddenly, as sharp as they had ever been. Standing up quickly, he hugged the exhausted but pleasantly surprised Ginny and they limped out of the Chamber together..." /i 

Harry had been so kind to her. He had risked his very life to save the small and insignificant girl that was his best friend's sister. Ginny had wished that things would be much better, true, she did make several good friends after that and Harry had indeed begun to greet her on occasion if he saw her in the corridor, but by and large things between them had not changed. She would just be Ron's little sister who had sent him the embarassing Valentine... but at least now she had good friends to confide in, they didn't mind, she was their friend. From that time, she had vowed that she would never in her life write in a diary again, but then, that was then and this was now... Had the situation really changed at all?

center b My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone... /b /center 

The girl continued her solitary walk down memory lane.

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: Acknowledgements- some Diary quotes from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury 1998 /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	3. Behind These Eyes

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Third of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Acknowledgements to Kelly Clarkson for the song. Btw, thought it was pretty fitting because Ginny's eyes are brown. Thanks a lot to the 8 people who reviewed, and special thanks to my cousin, Serena, who was my beta reader and Elementum, Unorthodox Conventions and LKC for reviewing both my works, you give me the will to write. Hope to see more encouragement, people. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i Behind These Hazel Eyes /i - Kelly Clarkson /b 

center b Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on /b /center 

Ginny sat lay trembling on her bed, the maze of her mind fuller than ever. The night sounds drifted in through her window; the screech of an owl as it caught its dinner, the moods of celebrating wizards all over the country was reflected in the tons of fireworks in the sky. Even the Muggles were celebrating. The mist which had been clouding the world for the past three years had finally lifted; their spirits were now higher than ever, as if a weight had been removed from their shoulders. With the Dementors now destroyed save for a few small pockets kept in high security, both the Wizards and the Muggles had felt the immediate change. So many of the gloomy had suddenly found reason to celebrate, the terror which had returned during her third year had finally been vanquished. The Muggles felt inexplicably happy; little did they know they had survived a war.

Not everyone is celebrating tonight, she thought darkly. So many had been lost in the fight. Ginny shivered in her nightgown as a cool breeze streamed in from her window. Bright lights were littered across the sprawling landscape; the jovial Muggles and wizards alike gathered at various parties were still awake. Ginny could still feel Harry's arms wrapped around her waist from earlier that day. Sighing softly, Ginny turned to face the luminous dial of her clock. She lay there with her eyes open, till the numbers faded to green fuzz before her eyes, Halloween had begun.

center b Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes /b /center 

Ginny remembered Halloween in her second year. It was the year when Sirius Black had attacked Gryffindor Tower. She remembered the fear at the time. Everything had seemed so ghastly then, but when she looked back on it now she could have laughed. She remembered Sirius not as the murderer on the loose, but as the kindhearted and loving man who had been their host for much of their holidays in her fourth year. She remembered the disheveled state his hair was always in and the coarse, almost dog-like, bark of a laugh. It was almost hilarious now that Sirius would be hunting down his favorite god-son, but nothing seemed very funny in Ginny's world at the moment. She ought to have known that it was that worm, Peter, whom Sirius had been after. Unwittingly, Ginny's mind turned to her recollection of that night.

i The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just adjourned from the Great Hall after the annual Halloween feast. Just as the students of the other houses in the school slowly returned to their common rooms, the students of Gryffindor trudged up the marble staircases, comfortably full and looking forward to nothing more than a good sleep in their four-posters that night. Ginny had said goodbye to Luna, the slightly wonky but loyal friend whom she had come to know last year, in the Great Hall and had followed behind the trio when they thronged back to the common room with their fellow Gryffindors. Ginny was already half asleep, having eaten all her favorites, and was now staring dreamily at Harry when they suddenly came to a standstill. The tense, almost suffocative, atmosphere could not have contrasted more with their previously relaxed mood. That night they had all been moved to the Great Hall, although almost everyone had difficulty getting much sleep. /i 

center b I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on /b /center 

i The glowing digits on her neighbor's watch announced it was nearing three in the morning. Ginny lay in her soft sleeping bag, unable to sleep, staring at Harry who was a row away. All of the trio's eyes were open, clearly having not been able to go to sleep like her. Ginny wasn't scared like most of the students in this hall, right now, she was pretty darned angry. Harry had confided in her that Black was after him once when Ron and Hermione had been having one of heir usual fights. Why did this idiotic murderer have to come after Harry when he already had so much on his plate? It was bad enough that he did not have any parents to shower him with love and tell him he belonged, but now he even had someone else out to kill him! Ginny watched Harry feint sleep as Dumbledore strolled in. The Headmaster and Snape exchanged a few words and left. When a cloud shifted, casting a thin beam of moonlight on his face, she saw that Harry looked bleaker and more confused than ever. How she wished that she could go over there and comfort him, but no, little had changed. /i 

In truth, a lot had changed. The Dementors set up around the school had taken their toll on everyone. Students felt stuffy and trapped in the classrooms, even in free periods some did not dare to frolic on the grounds for fear of meeting a Dementor, even teachers seemed oddly tired and minutely less enthusiastic in their subjects. However, this by no means meant that they were any less forgiving in the amount of homework that they set. Added to this, every time Ginny saw one of them standing guard by the gates, she couldn't help but be reminded of the time when the Dementor had entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The chill that had suddenly swept through the train had made them all go weak in the knees. She recalled having jumped into the nearest compartment with familiar people, in that case the one where her brother, Harry and Hermione were seated. She sunk into the memory.

center b Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes /b /center 

i Ginny was panicking. Leading Neville, she ran along the corridor to the compartment where she had last seen her brother and his friends. Glancing inside to make sure, she threw the protesting door open along its tracks and quickly ushered Neville inside. As soon as Neville had gone in, Ginny ducked in herself and slid the door shut with a snap. A small commotion ensued as they tried to find places, ending up with several painful toes and a blushing Ginny. In her haste to find a seat, Ginny had promptly plopped herself onto an unsuspecting Harry, eliciting a half-hearted request for her to get off. At that point, Professor Lupin had woken up, just as the Dementor had arrived. Ginny would never forget the sight of the cloaked Dementor, hissing as it drew in the warmth in the air nor the sight of the clammy and dead-looking skin on its hand just before it was hidden by the robes. Most importantly, the image of Harry shrieking and shuddering on the floor would never leave her, often haunting the most unpleasant of her dreams. /i 

i For weeks after that incident, Ginny had longed to just hold Harry in her arms, to at least share some of the burden which rested on his shoulders. He didn't tell her what he had seen, till long after the incident. Oftentimes, he would doze off while doing his homework and Ginny would observe his features getting increasingly contorted in fear before shyly waking him up on each occasion. In fact, it had taken another Dementor attack and a lot of embarrassed silence on the part of Ginny till he had finally told her about hearing his parents' voices and his private sessions with Lupin. They had become minutely closer, but still remained strictly friends in their relationship, much to Ginny's growing heartbreak. /i 

center b 

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore... /b /center 

Ginny remembered that she had spent a lot of time with her new friends that year, always trying to mask her longing for Harry. Over time, she had begun to build up a personal shield whenever she met Harry. True, she had not given up on him, but neither had she continued to make a fool of herself in front of him. However, she had not denied herself taking advantage of the opportunities to just be with Harry when they presented themselves. As Ron and Hermione's fight over the "death" of Scabbers continued, Ginny found herself more and more frequently in the company of one Harry Potter, which she thoroughly enjoyed. On those occasions, she would either sit quietly nearby and continue her work while sneaking longing looks at him every thirty seconds, or as the rare chance arose, would listen patiently to him as he sadly talked about his best friends. Without fail, however, Ginny never tried to meet his eyes on purpose, and in the event that their eyes did meet, either when she agreed shyly to a point or when he caught her sneaking looks at him, she always blushed hotly and looked down.

i Ginny was livid. Like so many times before, Harry had decided to work in the common room with Ginny rather than stay and watch his two best mates tearing each other's throats out. This time, he launched into an account of their stupid behavior, highlighting the various good points of each while stating that apparently, they both nullified each other out. He had been ranting for some time before Ginny suddenly felt that he was merely using her as a bouncing board on which to release his emotions. She suddenly stood up and shouted that he should be helping them instead of telling her. Taking that as a piece of advice, Harry merely shrugged and walked away. Stunned, Ginny had fled to the Girls' Dormitory. Now however, Ginny was beginning to regret her actions. She wondered what Harry must have thought when she had exploded like that. Sobbing quietly and vowing never to do that to him again, she fell asleep. The next day, people had just taken it that she had just been embarrassed and Harry was treating her like normal. No, things hadn't changed. /i 

center b Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes /b /center 

Ginny grinned ruefully at the thought. As it had turned out, careful probing on the part of Hermione had discovered for Ginny that Harry had thought that it was very brave of her to tell him that. At that point, Ginny had been filled with a special warmth that her Idol had actually thought she was brave. She had spent the next few weeks trying desperately to improve her 'shield' and had even dared to meet his eyes once or twice under the coaching of Hermione. After all, he wasn't some god or hero, he was "Just Harry", Hermione had said. Even then, Ginny had pictured the capital 'J' and didn't quite believe her.

Now, as Ginny looked back on her past, she realized that even then, despite his praise, she had still been 'Ron's little sister'. It wasn't until later that he had begun to look at her differently. A sudden flash of memory brought the scene where a younger Ginny had convinced Hermione to continue to tutor her in the matters of the heart the next year. Then, nothing much had changed. Now, Ginny knew they had.

center b Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes /b /center 

The girl suddenly realised that she hadn't slept. Then she remembered what she had been thinking about and sobbed herself to sleep. Even then, not a tear left her eyes.

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: I know a lot of this is "behind the scenes", but as far as I know, is also canonical. If not, drop me a review and tell me. Also, I'm sure some of the more discerning readers have already figured out some of the major plot points of the series from this chapter.

A/N2: If you were wondering about the timeframe, notice the reference to Halloween. The "present" is two months into what would have been Ginny's 7th year, or the year after H/R/H had graduated. /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	4. Incomplete

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Fourth of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Acknowledgements to Backstreet Boys for the song. Also thanks to LKC for giving me the idea of the song. I know it seems out of place, but I need to carry on with the plot. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i Incomplete /i - Backstreet Boys /b 

center b Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess /b /center 

"Hey Ginny, glad to see you again," a ghost of a whisper filled her head. Ginny turned, shocked to see the familiar figure of Hermione standing next to her... but where was she? She looked up in wonder at the swirling clouds in the sky above. They weren't ordinary clouds; they were swirling continually and reminded her of a Muggle lollypop she had once seen in a magazine. There was a sudden rush and a replica of the lollypop emerged from the clouds, a few strands of the cloudy substance clinging to it. "Odd..." she thought. Suddenly, the white substance formed into perfect replicas of clouds she had seen in the sky only hours before. Confused, Ginny looked around quickly even as she saw the white substance begin to swirl around again. Ginny's eyes swept the nearby landscape, quickly landing on a familiar looking clock partially obscured by a bush.

She made a few tentative steps towards it and reached down. With her left hand, she swept away the almost feathery branches of the bush and reached down with her right to grasp the easily recognizable wooden body of Molly's famous clock. Unwittingly, her hand strayed to the back of the clock, wondering if Percy's badge was still there after all this time. Her hand felt the rough edge of what was obviously some kind of badge. She turned the clock over. Instead of the Gryffindor prefect badge she had expected, a glowing shape marked one of her oldest secrets. All this time Hermione had kept quiet, now she spoke up to answer Ginny's unasked question.

"This isn't a dream, Ginny. This is your mind. Everything you have ever known or will ever know, every thought, every secret, every desire and even what you know as 'you' is kept here. Everything you see here has been or will be a part of you life. Look around, Ginny. This is you," the thing that looked like Hermione intoned seriously. Ginny looked incredulous, suddenly, her heart rose. If she could create such a good projection of Hermione in her mind, she was sure that an i extremely /i good copy of Harry was around here somewhere. She scrunched up her brow as she recalled everything she could about Harry, from his wonderful laugh to his beautiful emerald eyes and even to parts most women would only dream of seeing. The sudden rush of rising air caught Ginny by surprise. It was all she could do to cling on quickly to an oak which had appeared the moment it had entered her mind. She looked up and saw a black hole where the wispy clouds had been a moment before. Suddenly knowing what she had to do, Ginny concentrated her mind on the picture of perfect serenity her mind had been moments before. Almost as if nothing had happened, everything reverted to what it had been. Ginny turned back to 'Hermione' once more.

center b I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete /b /center 

"Hermione, can you tell me what just happened?" Ginny whispered. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, shrugged and placed her index finger on Ginny's head. She suddenly understood. The swirling substance in the sky was her thoughts. Everything made sense now, the lollypop, the look-alike clouds, and the void in her soul. Ginny grinned, so this was the stuff Harry and Dumbledore put into the Pensieve... She was struck by a thought. Hermione looked at her funny for a moment and shrugged her shoulders again. Ginny smiled wryly, it was hard to disagree with yourself sometimes.

"Fine, if I must. Anyways, let's get down to what we are supposed to complete. As you probably have noticed, whether in your conscious or sub-conscious, you already know what you are going to do. You need to come to terms with yourself before you do it, Ginny. Else, it isn't going to fulfill anything," Hermione looked at her in that way again and Ginny knew what she had to do all of a sudden, "lead the way, Gin." She couldn't help but grin foolishly as she saw the proverbial "Memory Lane" appear out of thin air. Looking wistfully around at her past, Ginny stepped onto the road from her present to her future.

They walked side by side in silence, save for the small gasps which escaped Ginny as she relived her past once more. In every memory where Harry was present, a distinctly Harry-shaped void took his place. They both slowed suddenly as they approached Ginny's third year in Hogwarts. She knew what she was obliged to do, for herself and for him. She stopped suddenly at the foot of an enormous tree that looked strangely familiar. Her gaze flew up the 'trunk', taking in the sight of a gargantuan Goblet of Fire.

i "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent Hall. This was not like any memory Ginny had ever experienced, everything was black and white. Consulting with her inner Hermione, Ginny realized that this must have been what Harry had once described as entering a memory for real. At the thought of him, Ginny swung around. She gasped even though she should have expected it. In the place of Harry in her memories, a vaguely human shape now occupied his space. Although she could not now see it, she remembered that Harry had looked as if he had been struck at that moment. As if in accordance with her little recollection, the figure of Harry grew slightly sharper. /i 

i Harry stood slowly as the real Hermione prodded him from across the table. Staggering slightly from the shock, Harry drunkenly strode down towards the High Table, the eyes of everyone in the Hall following him as he crossed the Great Hall. Ginny turned automatically. The eyes of everyone in the hall showed one of three things in varying degrees- Hate, Admiration or Sadness. From what Ginny could see, the only two people completely sympathetic with him right then was a younger Hermione and the younger Ginny. Both their faces radiated compassion and sadness for Harry, for they both knew and felt what he felt. There was a simple reason for this. They both loved him, one as kin and the other as kind. A tear ran down Ginny's cheek as she watched Harry reach the door and exit the room. Just before he left, she could have sworn that his shape had grown a little darker. /i 

center b Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby

It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake /b /center 

"I already loved him then... I mean, I loved him as an idol long before that, but I think that it was during my third year that I actually loved him for who he was rather than for what he had done," Ginny said almost to herself. The pair continued down the lane. Before long, Ginny had relived the first and second tasks of the Triwizard Tournament. Despite knowing the outcome of the tasks, Ginny still felt her stomach plunge every time she watched Harry get a close shave. Her heart was beating furiously by the time she had returned to Memory Lane for the third time. As much as she had been trying, Ginny still couldn't seem to bring Harry clearly back into focus. She turned to a thoughtful-looking Hermione, cupping her forehead for lack of knowing what to do next.

"Ginny, do you remember the talks you asked me to give you in your third year? About not being so abashed around him so that he could discover the real you? Maybe you should try less, well... impersonal memories. If you want to recall him, recall him for what you remember him to be and how he wanted to act. Take your time, Ginny. Don't let your memory lead you; remember all the small things he did that makes you love him. Try and remember who he was, not just what everyone thought he was," Hermione's tone was firm, but her eyes were gentle. Nodding appreciatively at Hermione's support, Ginny shut her eyes and focused on the Harry she had fallen for. A particular memory literally sprang to mind.

i Ginny and Hermione were at either side of Ron, clutching his arms to support him. Gasping for breath, the girls deposited him on the first squashy armchair they came to. Harry immediately ran over, a concerned look on his face. Ginny replied when Harry shot her a quizzical glance, barely blushing as she recounted Ron's foolish act. Ginny looked on from the side as events unfolded. She couldn't help but admire Harry's concern for his friend, what had been a void in her chest slowly filled with a sense of peace as she remembered Harry's love. His love for his adoptive family, his love for Hermione whom he thought of as a sister, his love for his friends who stuck with him through thick and thin and last but definitely not least, the love for Ginny which she knew he would come to be aware of later. There was a whoosh and the image of Harry gained another degree of sharpness in Ginny's mind. There was a soft whoosh, like a Phoenix landing, and then Ginny found herself back in her mind... /i 

"That was brilliant, Ginny! Look up and see for yourself," Hermione burbled enthusiastically, her change in demeanor mirroring Ginny's own change of mood. Ginny raised her head expecting to see a clear image of Harry; instead, the wisps of thought had formed into a black veil, which seemed to flutter gently. Hermione placed her finger on Ginny's forearm and in a flash of understanding, Ginny knew that she was close. Suddenly, Ginny's turned to look at Hermione, determination etched in every line of her face. The message was clear in her eyes. i Lets finish this. /i 

What seemed like an hour later, although Ginny wasn't sure how time functioned in her mind, Ginny and Hermione stood at the end of Memory Lane. Ginny turned, disbelieving, to look at the last memory just before it faded from view. Harry was there. Not the slightly blurred Harry from the earlier memories, but Harry perfectly as she had remembered him, as she overheard him telling Cedric about the dragons. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Ginny grinned. One of her favorite attributes of Harry was his unbending sense of morals. A thought popped into Ginny's mind and she turned to face Hermione. As before, Hermione had beaten her to the thought, and was already seated at a familiar-looking table which, in all likelihood, had just appeared.

center b I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete /b /center 

"Hermione, what exactly are you?" Ginny inquired, puzzlement written clearly on her face. This...creature... had been with her throughout her journey to face the truth, yet she still did not know what it was nor why it had taken on the shape of her once best friend.

"Well, the real Hermione would probably reply that I was a metaphorical representation of your innermost cognitions, but I would just say that I am a concentrated form of your thoughts. I have a lot of your logic and thinking characteristics. Much of what you know when you are fully conscious is churned out by me. You might say I'm the thoughts below the surface. I figure everything out before your surface thoughts can pick it up and put the information into action," Hermione grinned happily, apparently pleased with her response. Ginny looked bemused; even her subconscious Hermione behaved like the real thing. Hermione looked at her expectantly. Understanding, Ginny continued.

"Why was there a black hole when I thought of Harry? Its not like I've forgotten him...I remember everything he said just before the final battle, he...he-" Ginny stopped, her voice failing her abruptly. She swallowed, trying to will the lump that had risen in her throat away. Her face clouded with tears as she remembered the carnage she had witnessed. So many bodies...

Hermione laid a comforting hand on her arm, compassion clear in her eyes. As her inner thoughts, she clearly understood what Ginny was going through. They sat there, not a word being exchanged, yet both perfectly understanding each other. When Ginny had finally collected herself, Hermione replied.

"You just haven't faced up to reality, Gin. The black hole where Harry should have been these past months has been consuming you slowly. You had to come to terms with it before you could face yourself. Before you could face anything for that matter. You know what the others will do, don't be consumed by your sadness, Ginny..." Hermione's voice trailed off into nothingness, her piece already having been said. With a nod of acknowledgement from either party, Hermione stood, closed her eyes, and faded gently into the background of Ginny's mind.

center b I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone) /b /center 

Ginny sat there quietly for a moment, pondering what she had found out. She rested her chin on her palm and stared down, her eyes boring into the surface of the wooden table. Her forehead creased in a frown of concentration and suddenly breaking the pensive silence, she let out a surprised giggle. There, etched on the wood for all to see, was a crudely drawn proclamation.

center GINNY WEASLEY LOVES HARRY POTTER /center 

Now snorting with laughter, Ginny remembered where she had seen this table before. It was the table closest to the Girls' Dormitory staircase where the real Hermione had, once upon a time, given her tips on how to overcome her childish crush on Harry. Ginny smirked and used the now familiar method to retrieve a particularly strong memory from the landscape around her.

i "Ginny, are you listening?" Hermione prodded her shoulder. Not in the least embarrassed, Ginny turned from admiring Harry from the distance and looked at her expectantly. Hermione scowled and gave her a scathing look. Ginny, all traces of her embarrassment around Harry absent, shrugged and smiled cheekily at Hermione. Her scowl darkened and she picked up on her train of thought again.

"Anyways, you have to learn to act naturally around Harry; else his impression of you will never change. I mean, it's not as if you're shy or anything, quite the opposite. All you need to do is show Harry the real you. Hang out with us more, act more like the you us girls know. You've got a great personality, Gin, all you've got to do is show your vivacious side to him," Hermione had started out seriously, but the corners of her lips had curled up into a smile, "just go out with a few guys...not too seriously of course, but just start to relax around Harry. I'm betting he will take to you like a Hippocampus takes to water"

"Or you take to my brother?" Ginny smirked, earning a scorching look from Hermione. They stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. By the fireplace, Harry and Ron turned around to see what the girls were laughing about. Seeing them simply in hysterics, they shrugged and returned to their work. /i 

Ginny emerged from the memory. Remembering what she had to do, Ginny stood up, sighed, and vanished the table with a wave. The world around her began to blur as she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders.

center b I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete /b /center 

As the girl returned to the real world, her mind was still clouded with thought; she was sure she was closer than ever to the inevitable. She had had a void in her soul; that little reprieve before the battle probably hadn't done much. Shaking her head, the girl couldn't help but feel...

center b Incomplete /b /center 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: Ahh...finally finished the chapter. Only 3 more to go. I really hope to see more reviews, ppl :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	5. In My Heart

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Fifth of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. There is one paragraph later that is slightly off-canon. I apologise in advance. Acknowledgements to Phil Collins for the song. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i You'll be in My Heart /i - Phil Collins /b 

center b Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight, now

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here don't you cry /b /center 

Colours formed indistinct swirls throughout Ginny's vision. Her visit to her subconscious mind had left her feeling pleasantly at peace with herself. A void had been filled and now she was fuller and even more determined to complete what she had begun just hours before. In her semi-conscious state, Ginny was unable to focus clearly on where she was. The swirls now seemed further off, their prismatic light fading quickly into the oblivion of her mind. She lay in that state for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating and reflecting. Even though the sleep-induced fog, she still felt her heart throb stalwartly as she envisioned his bottle green eyes gazing lovingly at her, his jet-black hair velvety beneath her gentle caress, his lips curled in the lop-sided grin he had often adopted in the past two years. Each one of his features was etched permanently in her mind, his striking profile vivid as she recalled those carefree days which they had once experienced. No, he had never been carefree. In his whole life, he had always had something to fear, whether an unloving family or a cold and evil man. In her later days, she had always been around him, unobtrusive and seemingly unnoticed. She had never stopped caring, not once.

As she reveled in her reverie, a gentle voice echoed across the cavern of her mind. A gentle shock registered in her body, and Ginny knew that somewhere out there, someone was trying to wake her up. As quickly as they had arrived, the iridescent colours around her vanished entirely, leaving her alone and afraid. Another word, another shake. Twin pinpricks of light carved easily through the layers of darkness, growing slowly to encompass shadows and shapes. The light lay tantalizingly out of Ginny's grip, strangely veiled and hauntingly beautiful. With a grunt of effort, Ginny reached out and touched the circle of light, willing herself back into control.

"Ginny," a familiar voice said, "Ginny, wake up, dear. I know you've been through a lot, but you have to wake up." Sluggishly, Ginny forced her eyes open, to be greeted by the face of Luna Lovegood. Through the drowsiness of sleep, Luna's face looked oddly distorted. After a while, Ginny raised her right hand and firmly brushed the sleep from her eyes. Luna had changed over the past two years. Her pale skin was now glowed healthily, her dreamy voice now gone, replaced by a silky purr. She no longer sported radish earrings or a butterbeer cork necklace, the soft flesh of her throat graced only by an elegant tear-drop brooch given to her by her husband. The soft blue of its crowning gem matched her now perfectly formed eyes. Living with George and working part time for the Order while not at school had done her an eternity of good. Where the faraway look in her eyes had once dwelled, a certain sureness now lay. A woman stood in place of a girl.

center b For one so small

You seem so strong,

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm, This

bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry /b /center 

"Ginny, I understand how you feel. I once felt like this when George was injured in the Battle of Godric's Hollow. You'll feel better if you talk about it. Or at least, you will be more sure of the path you have chosen once you have done so," Luna's voice was soft, her expression serious. Sadness lurked in the corner of her mind, easily showing through her calm expression. She already knew what her once best friend, now sister-in-law was going to do. Ginny looked up at her questioningly, fearful that she would be stopped. Shaking her head ever so slightly, Luna gave her a look that said it all. As she sat down on Ginny's bed, she rested a supportive hand upon her friend's leg.

"I loved him all this time, you know. I never gave up, even through all the others I went out with. My heart never left his side. I could never leave him. No matter how many times he took me for granted, no matter how man times he was blinded by rage or grief, no matter how many times he made foolish mistakes, I was always there, even though he knew it not," Ginny whispered shakily, her voice a mere breath in the wind, "He has been hurt so much, I always wanted to stop his suffering. Always, he had never known peace. I just wanted him to be happy for once. I cared for him long-... long before..."

i Frowning with concentration, Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly as she tossed the dungbomb towards the door. Traveling smoothly through the air, it reached the zenith of its arc and began its graceful descent. The egg-shaped ball flew steadily through the air, swiftly heading towards the oaken door. She watched with bated breath as the dungbomb flew within an inch of the door. Suddenly, it encountered an invisible barrier, ricocheting off gently and landing on the hard wood floor. Sighing slightly, Ginny turned and headed up the dark and gloomy stairs. Grabbing her wand from the table she had left it on, she trotted down the hall, heading for the twins' room to report the results of her experiment to them. /i 

center b Cuz

You'll be in my heart, yes

You'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more, /b /center 

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH!" i the unmistakable sound of Harry shouting breached the thick stone walls and doors. A sinking feeling filled Ginny's stomach. This was the moment she had been working months towards. All those sessions with Hermione would finally pay off if she could have one conversation with him where she didn't blush scarlet the moment she mentioned her name. Harry's continued ranting was cut off as twin 'pop's announced the arrival of her other brothers. Ginny simply stood there for a few moments, a queasy feeling nearly overwhelming her. Steeling herself, Ginny took a deep breath and entered the room where Harry and Ron were sleeping. /i 

i "Oh, Hello, Harry," Ginny said in a forcefully bright voice, "I thought I heard you voice." Ginny's heart ached as she watched the conflagration of emotions contesting on his face. She looked into his eyes, seeing deeper than his anger. Beneath his hardened shell lay a deep hurt that his friends had betrayed him. From watching him over the years, she was versed in reading his actions. His shoulders were raised, reminiscent of a cat raising its hackles, his fists were clenched, his knuckles white, but Ginny knew better. His head was bowed ever so slightly, the muscles in he corners of his eyes taut with the effort of suppressing tears. Ginny longed to just hold his head to her breast, to comfort him and make him feel loved, but she knew that that would nullify the all the effort she had invested during her talks with Hermione. Instead, she settled for acting non-chalant and had anyone looked closely in her eyes at that moment, they would have seen her deep seated sorrow beneath her cool exterior. /i 

i "We /i know i , Harry," Ginny said earnestly, attempting to calm him down again, "We know that you don't want to be in the limelight all the time, but we can't change it, Harry, so don't take it out on us." Harry looked at her oddly for a moment, before nodding slightly and backing down. As the talk turned to Percy's disgusting behavior, Ginny was pleased that she was able to express herself in front of Harry freely without fear or embarrassment. The screeching of chair legs being dragged along the wooden floor announced to the teens that the meeting had ended. As they heard the footsteps of someone ascending the dark stairs to call them to dinner, the twins gave the Extendable Ear a firm tug and stowed it in a pocket. As the five others headed down the stairs, Ginny hung back slightly, watching Harry's back and feeling a sense of calm that at least he was safe from harm for now. /i 

center b You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always /b /center 

"Ginny," Ginny was shaken from her reminiscence by the sound of Luna's voice, "do you want to... just talk?" Concern was clear in her eyes as she watched the pale figure blink slightly, emerging from her thoughts. The change in her sister was prominent. Mere hours before her eyes had been full of contesting love and determination, her stance had been proud, her face had emanated cold fury and calm. Now, the girl she had looked up to all her schooling life lay abed, her skin and face pale, her once sparkling eyes now were weary and defeated. Luna breathed in deeply, trying to suppress her own emotions so that she could help her friend in her time of need. Luna stood and sent Ginny's bed things to the head of her large queen-size bed with a measured wave of her wand. Crawling across the now obstacle-free bed, Luna reached the scrawny-looking figure and drew her into a tight embrace. She stroked Ginny's now limp hair, feeling the velvety smoothness of the scarlet locks as she made soothing noises in her throat.

"I regret it. You know... going out with Michael and Dean... I felt so guilty everyday, every time I saw them... knowing that I was just using them as a way to get over Harry... More than that though, I regretted doing it whenever I saw Harry's face," Ginny's voice was hoarse with sobbing, taking a calming breath, she continued, "I don't think even he knew it then, I only grew to recognize it after that...after all that. Each time he saw me, or heard that I was spending time with one of them, something flashed behind his eyes. No one ever saw it closely, probably no one but me even noticed it every time. Especially that one time, when he formed the DA... and I told him Michael had only come because I had made him, he looked so disheartened. I think Ron may have seen something once or twice, but no one ever said anything till a year later."

"There's no point crying over spilt potion, Gin. Just think about it, both you and he learned a lot through the experience. Had you not dated those two idiots, you would not have fully appreciated all that Harry was, being kind, loving and gentlemanly all the time. He would have never seen the real you, he would never have gotten to become your friend, to find out how smart, funny and loving you are," Luna responded philosophically, "You got to know each other much better in that time together as friends. The two of you managed to build a firm basis for your later relationship, had you not done so, you could have ended up like Cho." Ginny looked up at Luna admiringly. Yes, the short time since Hogwarts had been closed had really changed her friend. She also remembered Cho, who had gotten pregnant and married Michael. Their relationship had been sketchy to say the least, and Cho had hoped that the baby would bring the two closer together and ensure a proper marriage. She thought wrong. Michael had cheated on her because he felt "chained" unfairly, he ended up getting killed by a stray spell during a bar fight a month after their wedding. It was in that period of time, just after Halloween that year that Voldemort had struck the school. Although few had died thanks to contingency and evacuation plans made for just such an occurrence, Hogwarts was pronounced no longer safe and closed the very night.

center b Why can't they understand the way we feel,

They just don't trust what they can't explain,

I know we're different,

But deep inside us,

We're not that different at all, /b /center 

"But- but-... I wasted all that time. All the time we could have been together. Now it's too late. D'you remember the train ride to school in our fourth year? Luna... remember? That was the first time we sat together, when Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' compartment. He already fancied Cho then..." her voice turned bitter, then reverted to the soft tone of recollection, "he fancied her since the Tournament... ever since then... remember what happened that day? Harry was so kind; he didn't renounce us even when she came. He stood by us like the true friend that he was..."

i The train lurched slowly along, swaying at irregular intervals as the steel wheels sought to keep their traction on the oiled tracks. A young Luna held a copy of /i The Quibbler i up, squinting slightly as she attempted to read the runes on the inverted glossy page before her. Harry and Ginny sat across from each other, both feeling lighthearted as they recovered from Luna's odd introduction. Neither truly heard Neville speak, telling them about his /i Mimbulus Mimbletonia I , although Harry replied politely when he was addressed. They each gazed, entranced, into the other's eyes, feeling an odd and, at that point, unexplainable connection between them. They were both reintroduced to the present as hot, foul smelling sap was spewed viciously over them, burning their eyes and causing them to lose the feel of the moment. As Harry spat a mouthful of the Stinksap onto the compartment floor, a nerve-searing screech announced the entrance of none other than Cho. The few moments after that were painful to remember, and even now, Ginny felt a sense of pity as she remembered the way Harry looked when he was frozen with shock. When she had left, Ginny quickly whipped out her wand and vanished the sap in an instant, attempting to break the awkwardness of the situation. She turned to look at Harry nervously, fully expecting him to fly into a rage and end their friendships for screwing up his chances of ever going out with the girl he liked. Instead, Harry merely smiled faintly, acting no different despite his obvious dislike at being caught by Cho in such a situation till Ron and Hermione arrived an hour later. /i 

Both young women emerged at around the same time from their twinned recollections, each feeling minutely better as they remembered the good times they had shared together. Ginny's heart filled with warmth as she remembered how nice Harry had been about their being in Neville and Luna's company. He had been so nice to the three of them, never once suggesting that what had happened was their fault. Harry had always been so noble and gentlemanly as long as Ginny could recall. That was another reason why she had taken to him as a friend almost immediately. As if reading her mind, Luna spoke.

center b And you'll be in my heart,

Yes, you'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more /b /center 

"Yes, he was a really good friend. He stood up for us even though we weren't really even friends then. I always admired him for that. For his uprightness of morals and his bravery. Harry had always interested me, but, like you, I never appreciated him for who he was till that year. I had always admired i The Boy Who Lived /i and the i famous /i Harry Potter for having ridded the world of a terrible evil, if only for a while, but it wasn't until our fourth year that I truly recognised him for just being Harry," she murmured softly, remembering.

i "Mom told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed. The rest of the meeting went relatively smoothly, the only unpleasantness coming in the form of one Zacharias Smith who had joined in because Michael had insisted. Feeling a twinge of annoyance at her boyfriend, Ginny watched the others' awestruck faces as they heard the many things which Harry had accomplished in his four and a bit years in Hogwarts recounted by those who had seen him. Her chest filled with pride as she watched the boy she secretly still loved having to recount his inspiring adventures and yet still remain so humble of his deeds. When the list of Signatures had finally been filled, the students left again in their cliques, sending welcomed rays of light into the unnatural shadows of the bar room. As the group of boys began leaving the pub, led by Michael who seemed to have forgotten her, Ginny hung back, watching as the trio, alone at last, sat talking quietly at the table. Harry glanced up, gave a short nod of acknowledgement when he saw her standing there and rested his head in the cradle of his arms. Not sure how she really felt, a confused Ginny left the Hog's Head quickly, catching up with her boyfriend. /i 

"He was never arrogant. Even after all he did, it never went to his head. He was always so down to earth, so unselfish in everything he did. That's another reason why I really looked up to him," Ginny said, a new edge of reflection in her tone. So many times, she had heard of his deeds, but more than that, she admired him for his courage in everyday life. Who had risked countless weeks of detention to stand up for what he had believed in to that old hag? Who had dared risk punishment to save Hagrid from prosecution over his illegal dragon? Who had risked his life to face an unknown danger just to save his best friend's sister? And what had really impressed her the most, although she was loath to admit it, was his standing up to her to make her stay in the Burrow. Ginny sniffed and looked down again, lost in her thoughts.

center b Dont listen to them

Cuz what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know /b /center 

i "Wake up, Miss Weasley. Your father had been attacked, you have to go to meet Harry and the Headmaster in Professor Dumbledore's office quickly before /i Professor i Umbridge finds out," Professor McGonagall's clipped voice cut through the layers of sleep, rousing Ginny from her uncomfortable slumber. Bleary, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her limited view showed velvety red hangings trimmed with gold draped around the edge of the four poster bed. Gryffindor dormitories. Sitting up, what McGonagall said finally registered in her mind. Her eyes widened as her body caught up with the implications of the statement. Struggling to remove herself from her blanket, Ginny finally emerged and grabbed her wand and hastily pulled on a robe. /i 

i "What-...what happened? Is he going to be okay? What's going to happen? What does Harry have to do with all this?" Ginny rattled off desperately. Professor McGonagall merely shook her head, indicating that more would be revealed later. The unnamed dread which had filled her through the entire evening finally revealed itself in a mass of uncontrolled emotions. The walk to the Headmaster's Office seemed to last an eternity as Ginny flitted from emotion to emotion. Fear for her father, confusion at all that was happening so fast, anger at the Order for allowing him to be hurt and above all, wonder that Harry was involved yet again. In the past few months, her tolerance for Michael had been wearing thin and she knew that one of them was going to crack soon. Also, she had gotten much closer to Harry and yet he had given no indication of liking her, instead still going after that git Cho. The pair rounded the corner, ending up in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the office. /i 

i Still an emotional conflagration, the next few hours passed in a blur for Ginny. Meeting her brothers in Dumbledore's office, the Weasleys and Harry had proceeded to Grimmauld Place to await news of their father. Ginny was curled up like a feline in her chair, her head in her arms and her eyes closed. She was still unable to accept that Harry had seen her father being attacked. Yet again, Harry Potter had saved another Weasley; soon the whole family would be in his debt. She felt a warm and comforting arm snake around her shoulders. Feeling the unfamiliar touch, Ginny looked up only to gaze into Harry's emerald eyes. His touch was firm and filled with sympathy, his posture sorrowful, but his arms felt so natural around her body. An odd sense of calm descended upon Ginny. Comforted, she emptied the remains of Butterbeer from the bottle and sunk back into his soulful embrace. They spent the night in the chair, arms around each other. /i 

center b When destiny calls you,

You must be strong,

I may not be with you,

But you got to hold on.

They'll see in time,

I know,

We'll show them together /b /center 

"I remembered being in his arms then, it just felt so right, like I belonged there. I felt like I would never like to be anywhere else again, in his arms I just felt complete; whole," Ginny's voice failed her as she tried to express the deep seated sense of security in Harry's arms, how she felt that he was the other half of her whole. Understanding, Luna nodded, remembering how George had comforted her so tenderly when her father had been killed. The sense of peace had surprised even her as she lay there in George's arms, by the body of her late father. Tears came to both their eyes, flowing unashamedly down their cheeks in twin channels and dripping onto Ginny's bedspread.

"D'you remember... what happened... at the Department of Mysteries? I think...both of us really grew up there... Harry and Neville-..." Luna's traitorous voice caught momentarily, but she continued with renewed vigor, determined to say her piece, "They were both so brave. We all were. We risked ourselves for something we believed in, we did what we felt was right and I don't regret any of it. We should remember all those times when we were what we wanted to be. Whether in upholding the good or in being ourselves. Our last memories of them must be... epitomizing..." Overcome by emotion, Luna buried her head in Ginny's shoulder, her past flashing back before her eyes. Both Ginny and Luna had been there when the werewolves had come to Little Whinging. They had attacked viciously, cornering Molly, the girls and Neville in a small grove just off the Weasley property. Neville had been with Luna then... When the monsters had finally grown tired of playing, they had lunged over and over... Neville had leapt out, frenzied, as he fired off spell after spell, defending the unarmed women. When the aurors had finally arrived, most of the werewolves were dead or wounded, among the fatalities had been Fenrir Greyback. The women were unscathed, but Neville had been ripped and slashed. He had died in Luna's arms, mangled and broken. Analyzing what Luna had said, Ginny realised that she was right. Everyone had been changed that night.

( i A/N: I'm really sorry, the next paragraph is a little off-canon. /i )

i "Ginny, Luna, Neville! Come quick, Harry needs your help. If you see any of the DA, make them follow!" Hermione shouted from the portrait hole. Immediately, the three teens were running after her, out the tower and along the empty corridor. Their footsteps echoed alarmingly loudly until the reached the packed corridor above the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Students milled aimlessly about, seeking friends to join them outside after all this time of being trapped in the castle. They four of them sped unerringly though the crowd, jostling others in their haste to get to Harry. Finally, they spotted him in a corner with Ron. When he had explained the situation and outlined his plan for them, everyone agreed immediately, determined to save the man that Harry cared so much about. Ginny saw plainly the fear and anxiety in Harry's eyes as he turned, ready to walk away and do his part. Surrendering to an inexplicable urge to help the amazing young man before her, Ginny reached out and grasped his arm tightly. Harry turned and looked at her questioningly. /i 

i "Don't worry. We'll be behind you, always- " Ginny gave his arm another tight squeeze before releasing him. Harry gave Ginny a lop-sided grin for the first time in her life, swung around, and swept off hurriedly. /i 

center b Cuz

You'll be in my heart, believe me

You'll be in my heart,

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more... /b /center 

i When the crowd had finally thinned because of their diversion, Ginny, Ron and Luna stood guard at either end of the corridor, warily watching the few remaining students. Suddenly, the squat profile of Professor Umbridge rounded the corner, wand in hand. Knowing what she had to do, Ginny opened her mouth, prepared to launch into the chorus of /i Weasley is Our King i as planned. A single word escaped her lips before she felt a large and coarse hand smothering her face. Before she knew it, she had a gag in her mouth and her hands were being held behind her back by someone. Ginny cried out in desperation as she watched Umbridge smirk and stalk off in the direction of her office. Struggling to turn, she watched as Luna and Ron were similarly bound by some large Slytherins and Neville was secured by several members of the Inquisitorial Squad the moment he leapt out of his hiding place. Roughly, the four were man handled after Umbridge, terror evident on their faces as they realised that they had not managed to warn Harry and Hermione. /i 

center /center 

i Ginny watched fearfully as Umbridge approached the fire. Harry's head was stuck in the brilliant green flames, presumably checking if Sirius was at headquarters. Umbridge stood a little to the left of his body, smiled coldly at the five prisoners and reached into the fire with one ring-covered hand. There was a sudden fit of coughing as Umbridge began to withdraw his head from the flames and for a moment, Ginny feared that Harry would choke on the soot and smoke. The look of horror on Harry's face the moment he saw his friends captured was enough to make Ginny release a small sob, causing her captor to tighten the hold on her further. Gasping for breath, Ginny watched as Snape entered the room, spoke with Umbridge for a moment and then left, scorning Harry's warning. Umbridge stood still for a moment, as if pondering what to do; suddenly, she pulled out her wand, intending to perform the Cruciatus curse on Harry. Without warning, Hermione began to sob. /i 

center /center 

i Ginny tucked her wand back into her robes. The others were more wary, but stowed their wands when all the Slytherins had been stunned and bound. Ginny turned, looking to Ron for their next course of action, but Ron was not looking at her. Ginny strode over to the window that Ron was looking out of, Neville and Luna in her wake. She reached out and tapped her brother on the shoulder, but he merely grunted and pointer down at the retreating backs of three figures in the distance. They were headed for the forbidden forest. Without another word, the four DA members turned and strode out of the room, determined to rescue their captured leader. As Ginny reached the bottom of the marble staircase, she reached into her pocket and gently caressed Harry's wand. A wave of worry engulfed her again and she hoped fervently that Harry and Hermione were unhurt. /i 

center b And you'll be in my heart,

You'll be here in my heart,

No matter what they say

I'll be with you,

Be here in my heart,

I'll be there,

Always /b /center 

i The six teenagers strode purposefully down the corridor of the Department of Mysteries, Harry in the lead. Their footsteps reverated around the enclosed space, sending eerie echoes tumbling behind them. Identical looks of determination were etched into each of their faces, each willing to risk his or her life to accomplish their goal. Their wands were raised, their eyes constantly on the lookout for unusual activity. Before them, a glowing blue door stood. Ginny watched on nervously from the back as Harry raised his left hand. With a single push, the door swung open. A circle of doors stood before them. As they tried each door, Ginny became more and more amazed, her eyes widening as each mysterious room was opened. As the door swung back, Harry let out a soft breath. This was it. They lingered in the Time Room for a moment before stepping up to the other door. The next one was dimly-lit, huge shelves were arranged in neat rows, spanning the length of the room. After a quick exchange, the group of students entered. /i 

center /center 

i Harry's hand hovered over the small spun-glass sphere. Feeling a sudden sense of wrong, Ginny opened her mouth to caution him, but, again, she was too late as his fingers wrapped around the orb. Ginny spun around at the sound of swishing cloaks. A larger band of masked and cloaked Death Eaters filled the aisle. True to their training, the DA members drew closer together without hesitation. Ginny raised her wand with the others, her arm steady despite her fear. Ginny was just as confused as the others at the brief exchange, wondering what they meant by the 'prophecy'. Beside her, Harry's body went tense the moment he heard Bellatrix Lestrange's voice. /i 

i "Very well - take the smallest one," her voice was filled with sadistic joy, "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it." Ginny felt cold terror clutch her heart at the statement, but was replaced by a sudden admiration as Harry stepped in front of her, his wand raised at chest height. Ginny registered little of what was said, her mind too busy with the fact that Harry was willing to put himself in danger to save her. Maybe there was hope for her yet! Abruptly, she was brought back into the present when Harry whispered. /i 

i "Smash shelves- " he barely hissed. A moment later, the teens were running for their lives. /i 

center b Always...

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always,

Always and always... /b /center 

i Ginny's breathing was shallow. Her throat burned with the effort of running. Ahead of her, Luna and Ron were sprinting on, equally exhausted from the chase. They turned another corner and came face to face with a large wooden door. Ron shot a glance at Ginny and she obligingly added her weight to his, causing the door to creak open suddenly. In spite of themselves, the three stood still, mouths open, awed at the sight before them. Enchanted miniatures of all the planets and stars in the universe floated sluggishly around in the half light. The air in the room was so thick with mystic forces and magic that it seemed almost tangible. /i 

i All of a sudden, the sounds of the Death Eaters in pursuit caught up with them. Making a quick decision, the trio leapt forward, making for the door at the other side of the room. Sweat trickled into Ginny's eyes, blurring her vision. Raising a hand, she hastily wiped the sweat from her face, all the time dodging curses and planets. A stray spell sped past her ear with a whoosh, sending a curtain of her scarlet hair into her eyes. Still running, Ginny clutched at the stray strands of her hair, attempting to clear her vision. Without warning, she felt someone snatch wildly and snag her ankle. Kicking out desperately, Ginny tried to dislodge the grip of the Death Eater unsuccessfully. She turned, looking for help and saw Luna with her wand already aimed at the man. There was a humongous bang and Ginny found herself on the floor, a blinding pain in her leg. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Luna stun the last Death Eater and run to her aid. With the support of Luna, the pair moved slowly towards the door, grabbing a feebly laughing Ron. /i 

i The three teens stumbled through the door, meeting Harry, Neville and an injured Hermione. Amidst spell-fire, the teenagers piled into the next room and Harry sealed the door. Without a word, the others all began sealing the remaining doors, hearing shouted orders and oaths as the Death Eaters encountered their handiwork. As Harry reached the next door, its handle began to turn. As he raised his wand, a familiar voice shouted 'colloportus' and the door sealed shut, much to the anger of the men behind it. /i 

i "Got your back!" Ginny shot Harry a grin before limping towards the next door. Ginny raised her wand to perform the spell again when she heard a strangled scream from Luna. Turning, she watched as her friend was blasted backwards through the air, landing, unconscious, several feet away. Even as she tried to move towards Luna's limp form, Ginny gasped in pain as her ankle gave way. Suddenly, a group of Death Eaters leapt through another door and started firing spells off wildly. Ginny lay there, unable to move as she watched in horrified fascination as the brain-like creature flew out of the tank and attacked Ron. Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she saw a streak of red light approaching from the corner of her eye. There was a sudden feeling of numbness, and she knew no more. /i 

center b Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder /b /center 

"Yeah, I remember," Ginny's voice was barely more than a whisper, "You're right, we did change. Now I remember more than ever what life really is about. It's for fighting for what you know is right, fighting even when you know no one's going to thank you for it, fighting so that everyone else doesn't have to. Life is for fighting, but Death is for keeping promises. I won't break mine" Luna just nodded, accepting fate. There was nothing she could do now.

"Goodbye, Ginny-" Luna's voice caught as grief overwhelmed her, "I'll talk to you later." With that, she slid out of Ginny's bed, gave her friend one last look, and opened the door. Emotions swirled, uncontrolled, within her. She whimpered slightly as she stepped out onto the landing. She hesitated as a firm voice drifted out of the room.

"I'm going to keep my promise, Luna. I know you won't stop me after-...after everything." With a last sigh, Luna shut the door, tears of sadness and joy coursing down her face. As Ginny fell back against her pillows again, she whispered just before drifting into a short sleep:

center b Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there, always. /b /center 

The girl lay fitfully asleep, her body shivering ever so often as she dreamed dreams too horrible to imagine. Again and again she whispered..."I'll be there, always."

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: I hope I managed to portray Ginny's emotions well in this chapter. Only 2 left to go! I may write an epilogue, though. One might have noticed that the song seemed to parallel parts of Ginny and Luna's relationship as well, wonder why? Personally preferred this to the odd fourth chapter, hehe. Thanks for reading, now review :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	6. Surrender

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Sixth of what is expected to be seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Acknowledgements to Celine Dion for the song. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i I Surrender /i - Celine Dion /b 

center b There's so much life I've left to live

And this fire is burning still

When I watch you look at me

I think I could find the will /b /center 

A cold breath swirled tentatively around her neck, its touch freezing all it came into contact with. A chill wind which caressed and stroked laughingly. Shivers ran up her spine. Ginny sat up suddenly, her breathing shallow and her heart filled with dread. Sweat poured off her, coursing in channels along the curve of her back, making her gown stick to her cold skin. Another involuntary shiver coursed through her body. The cold, it had been so unfamiliar. The chill and the frost wound its way into her soul, bringing up cold memories of days long gone. The now icy sheen of sweat gleamed in the mystic moonlight, causing her skin to take on a ghostly tone. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, willing the cold, clinging feeling to leave her. Bone-weary, she gave a feeble wave of her wand and summoned her cloak from the door. She draped the thick material over her shoulders, giving what little relief it could to her bared arms. Now fully recovered from the terror which had gripped her only moments before, Ginny's breathing evened out and she sunk once more into the safety of her bed. She closed her eyes, urging herself to remember the feel of warm arms around her, holding and protecting. Harry's arms. She gasped softly as the grief which she had not even momentarily forgotten clutched her heart fully once more. The loss was still cold and raw in her soul, her spirit irretrievably scarred by the experience. Even within her eyes she found no solace, as images flashed across once more.

i Ginny woke up with a start. /i He was here. i She heard the sound of a lone chair scraping as she quickly threw on her gown. Ginny didn't know how she had known; perhaps it was the sound of the squeaky kitchen door that did it, or maybe the sound of her mother bustling about, but no, she had felt a sureness that Harry was nearby. As she quietly coaxed the door open, she mentally shook herself. She was supposed to be over him. Her heart sank; she couldn't just barge in there... Perhaps if she said she couldn't sleep? No, it didn't feel right, she couldn't see him now. But, a little peek wouldn't hurt, would it? With this new objective, Ginny's petite feet took little time to descend the three flights of stairs to the kitchen door. A beam of light shone from the partially open door. Pressing her eye to the crack, she willed her breathing to slow and her heart to stop racing. Harry sat at the kitchen table by her mother. His eyes were intent upon the bowl in front of him, his hand moving rhythmically to ladle the soup into his waiting lips; and what lips they were too. Ginny scrunched up her forehead. He was taller. His shoulders were broader and his voice had deepened slightly as well. She watched, entranced, as he spoke softly with her mother, his small gestures fluid and measured, contrasting with the nervous and quiet boy whom he had once been. His eyes, they were the same, just as brilliantly green as ever. Although his speech was lively, Ginny saw the tiredness plain in his eyes and knew that he would turn in soon. Chewing her lip slightly, she turned and jumped nimbly up the stairs and back to her room. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. /i 

center /center 

i Ginny pushed the door of the Fred and George's old room inward and stepped inside, Hermione and Ron were already there. She stood at the doorway nonchalantly, feeling the heat rise up her neck at the sight of Harry's bare chest. Unable to control herself, Ginny stepped forward briskly and sat on Harry's bed. Sitting there, she felt the comfortable warmness of his leg against her thigh. Harry looked perplexed as Ton, Ginny and Hermione discussed /i her i , and Ginny begun to explain. Just then, Fleur swept into the room, causing Harry to draw his sheets up to his neck to cover his bare chest. Ginny slid to the floor with a painful thud and added another point to the list of reasons why she hated Fleur. Reveling in the heat of her anger, Ginny picked herself up and dusted her robes off. After a couple of minutes, she left the room at her mother's request. As the sound of her footsteps echoed through the rickety house, her scowl changed into a half smile as she remembered how comfortable Harry had been around her. She sighed as she remembered his warmth and welcome as opposed to his treatment of the half veela. Perhaps she still had a chance, but then again, she had to stick to the plan. Perhaps, perhaps... after all, he had been willing to bare his chest before her... /i 

center b To stand for every dream

And forsake this solid ground

And give up this fear within

Of what would happen if they ever knew

I'm in love with you /b /center 

Ginny was cold once more, the sadness still fogging her heart. She longed for the warmth to return, but she knew that it was futile now that he had gone. How she had felt the safety and love in his arms every time they embraced; the feel of his hot breath on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She clenched her teeth furiously, desperate and defiant not to break down again. They had had a wonderful time together. They had spent half of her fifth year as a couple, and most of what would have been her sixth together as well. Their love had blazed even as Voldemort had chilled souls, each other a beacon of hope in the bleak void of the other's life during the Dark Lord's reign. She had fit perfectly within him as he had within her. Their bond had been strong, their bond had been special; refusing to bow down and allow fear to control what was theirs to live. She remembered how lost she had felt after he had committed the mistake, the same feeling now crowding in upon her consciousness. A snort of laughter escaped her, a touch of the irony and hurt she had felt within it. The fool had thought protecting her meant pushing her away. His sometimes idiotic noble ideas had chosen then to surface once more, insisting that she would be safer that way. He couldn't see that that would not only be submitting to His will, but also torturing them both.

i A gentle breeze stirred the branches of the tree, causing them to swish fluidly in a secret dance. A tangible gloom hung in the air as grief poured out of the very pores of many; the greatest wizard who had ever lived was now no more than a memory to them all. Witches and wizards were dispersing from the grave site where his body finally rested in eternal slumber as his mind wandered on to the next great adventure. Away from them, in a small grove of trees, two teenagers stood. Ginny had known it would come to this, ever since that fateful night on the tower. She had woven great barriers around herself, attempting to harden herself to what she knew would eventually come. Even then, theory and practice were, as it often is in reality, far from the other, and when it came to the time, she knew it would still hurt her. Gazing fiercely into his eyes, she kept her breaths deep, seeing the sorrow already in his eyes. Dumbledore had been more than a Headmaster; he had been a father, a brother, a mentor, a guardian and most importantly right now, he had been there. Ginny knew what she had to do right now, she had to sacrifice this small part, until things could be mended and they could be back together once more. She had to let him go unhindered, without the burden of her presence, till he had trained and realised his mistake in pushing himself away from her; he needed her support right now, and she was willing to give it till he could return the favour. She set her mouth in a determined line, willing herself to accept what he felt he had to do. The words she had been dreading left his mouth and she took it with a brave facade. He spoke again. /i 

i "Ginny, I know you think me a fool right now, but this is something I must do alone. You have no idea how much I care for you, how much I wish I could just be with you, but I must go alone right now. I must train and discover myself so that I can face my destiny and protect you. To do that, I need some time by myself; I know that your brother and Hermione will probably insist on helping me and, in truth, I welcome their assistance and their friendship, but first I need you to be safe. I promise, soon I will be ready to have you back, if you would be mine; I want to face myself before I can protect you, but until then, I want you to be safe for me. I need to relieve the fear in my very bones that they will come for you once they know about us, I need to be able to be there when the time comes. I will see you again at Bill and Fleur's wedding, I hope that I will have faced myself by then. I will come back to you, I promise," even as the whispered words left his mouth, tears dripped free from her eyes. Ginny raised her hand in a gentle caress, feeling the rough skin of his face beneath her touch. Her carefully erected defenses were fallen, all barriers down as, in that moment, the enormity of they unadulterated and unguarded emotions were shared. And then, he was gone. /i 

center b 'Cause I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through /b /center 

Now sobbing gently, Ginny tried to pull herself away from such sad memories in the past. Struggling with her bed sheets, Ginny stood and stumbled over to her desk by the window. Setting herself down upon the hard wood, she drew out a candle and lit it with a touch of her wand. The swaying flame cast dancing shadows in the corners and upon the wall, the chaotic and randomly morphing shapes mirroring the emotions in her heart. The light cast a warm glow upon her face, softening her features which were tense with grief. Her attention focused on the candle, a bright light in the misery of the room. A single droplet of wax slipped over the edge and slid down the length of the candle in a rivulet, hardening as it reached the foot. Her gaze was drawn to the flickering flame, leaping freely in an elaborate but indiscernible dance, yet trapped by the very fuel which gave it life. Alone in the midst of the liveliness, the sturdy yet flexible wick stood proudly in the fire, unaffected by the licks of which were irreversibly charring it. Her eyes were unfocused, staring beyond the beauty of the flame, at the flawlessly cold moon hung above the horizon. Watching the glowing orb brought back memories of a night long ago, when one similar had entrapped her in its beauty. On that night, she had felt feelings which she had never felt before. When all the feeble imitations had been laid to rest, and her heart finally revealed. That night, she had been caught.

i Ginny felt filthy. Her flaming hair was matted with sweat, her robes stiff with it, her boots and lower legs caked in thick mud. Ginny and Dean headed down the corridor on the way to a well-earned shower; Quidditch had been abysmal today. She had been going out with Dean since the beginning of the year, in accordance with Hermione's advice. Ginny shot a shifty at him, taking in his none too modest profile. His dark hair was closely-cropped to his scalp, leading down the curve of his forehead to an angled nose; a tiny wrinkle creased his eyebrows and he seemed deep in thought. His large hand was smooth beneath her small one, his fingers long and thin, Ginny still felt unaccustomed to them even after all this time. These hands had never held her lovingly close, or stroked her cheek when she was upset, they had never felt right to her. As they approached the tapestry of Merlin the Great which hid the stairs to the third floor, Ginny's pace increased. Pushing aside the coarsely woven fabric, the couple stepped gingerly inside the silent sanctuary. Abruptly, Ginny halted and turned towards Dean, who was biting his bottom lip nervously. In all their time, they had never gone beyond holding hands for their discomfort; now, Ginny was determined to find out if the relationship was worth carrying on. Having already discussed her plan, Dean raised his hands and gripped her shoulders, a little too firmly. Seeing her wince, Dean released her as if he had been burned. Sighing in exasperation, Ginny reached up with her lithe arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer till she was staring into his eyes; their lips mere quarks away. /i 

i "Oi!" a familiar voice boomed from behind them. Temper flaring, Ginny spun around, molten fire in her eyes. Her brother's large from was silhouetted against the archway; behind him, a smaller figure stood. Striding forward in a blaze of fury, Ginny's face reddened steadily as the siblings argued. Unnoticed by Ginny, something odd was going on behind Harry's eyes; combinations of anger, confusion and fear flitted randomly across his features as an ongoing battle raged in his mind. His breathing deepened and shallowed at intervals as the monster roared and purred in his chest. At his side, Ron now stood threateningly at his full height, his ears and neck reddening to a deep scarlet; matched fiercely by the crimson of Ginny's visage. By this time, the argument had exploded into a full-fledged battle and Dean had scarpered long ago. /i 

i "... it's only you that acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!" Ginny bellowed in a final insult. In a swirl of chestnut hair, she stormed away. How dare her brother embarrass her in front of Dean like that, more importantly, how dare he do that in front of Harry? Ginny narrowed her eyes. She was furious. /i 

center b A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender /b /center 

Ginny hugged her knees to her chest. The soft cotton against her skin soothed her to no end as she relived some of the most emotional periods of her life. Her fury at Ron. Her guilt at using Dean as a distraction; again when she had broken up. Her irritation and anger at Zacharias Smith for his snide remarks just because she had never let him go beyond kissing. Her fury at Voldemort and the Death Eaters for the hurt and pain they had caused in her and Harry's life. Above all, however, a calmness filled her as she remembered her soulful longing for Harry. Her breathing steady, she unclasped her hands from around her knees and clutched the rough handle of her desk drawer. A slight tingle sped up the nerves in her hand, indicating that the locking spell had been released. Exerting a little force, Ginny managed to inch the protesting drawer out of its sanctuary. Soft candlelight fell into the drawer, illuminating a stack of small yellowing parchment slips tied loosely together with a length of parcel string. With a final squeak of protest, the drawer finally gave way, making room for her to retrieve the contents. With a trembling hand, Ginny reached in slowly, hand pausing momentarily to hover over the stack. With firm resolve, she picked it up and unknotted the string, drawing the first note out.

b Ginny, I'm sorry if you were offended at what you did just now, it was just in the spur of the moment. I wasn't sure what you were feeling just now, with that look on you face. I'm really sorry if you're upset.

-Harry /b 

i The roar of the crowd hit her like a wall. Ginny's breathing was heavy, her heart racing. In her hands, the gentle weight of the leather Quaffle rested against her thigh. Glancing up, she watched as Harry began to descend slowly, the rest of the team flying towards him. Ginny grinned evilly. She leaned in on her broom, urging it forward and up. Leaning slightly down, the wind whistled in her ears and her hair billowed back in a cloud of scarlet as she swerved around in the tight arc. Leveling off quickly, Ginny flipped the Quaffle towards a passing Dean and gripped her broom tightly in both hands. Feeling the shudder of the broom rearing to go beneath her, Ginny swung her full weight forward, pushing her legs back till she was nearly lying against the broom. In her concentration, the roar of the crowd and the wind was dulled to a rumble, the hisses of the losers mere murmurs in the wind; she was focused on one thing alone. Speeding past Harry, she heard his brief shout before she turned her attention back to the onrushing stands. The sea of red, gold, blue and black were now defining themselves into scarves and robes and heads, a single smudge of brown amongst them... Ginny breathed in the laughter and cheers of her classmates, leaving Zacharias half-buried beneath the remains of the commentator's table. /i 

i Almost immediately, she was engulfed by the human wave, a mass of laughing and talking spectators. There was a tangible feeling of camaraderie and friendliness which seemed to be expulsed from their very skin. All of a sudden, her world went black, her arms being pinned to her side by her assailant. Her body, realising quicker than her mind, inexplicably wrapped her arms around the attacker, lifting her head to see a broad grin and a mop of unruly black hair. A sudden warmth ran through her, trickling into the farthest extremities of her body; feeling him holding her so close brought on an unusual feeling of peace. Harry ginned down at her for a moment, releasing her; she couldn't help but notice an odd look in his eye. As she watched him stroll away, something seemed to have roused within her chest, a yearning, beyond lust. Unwittingly, a small frown marred her forehead for a second as she contemplated... /i 

center b I know I can't survive

Another night away from you

You're the reason I go on

And now I need to live the truth /b /center 

Ginny exhaled slowly and the constriction around her chest was released. A curious feeling played up from her gut all the way from tip to toe. Ginny felt utterly lonely. Not the loneliness of quarrelling with one's family or friends, nor the loneliness of being in a room full of strangers, it was simply the feeling of abandonment deep in the soul when someone was wrenched out of your life. Her gaze dropped to the stack of Harry's notes once more; taking in the untidy scrawl of some of them, the carefully traced loops of others. All these notes had been written by Harry in her fifth year, a similar pile probably somewhere in Harry's personal belongings. They had spoken of these notes to no one, not even Ron or Hermione. Their correspondence had been natural, from the first one after that Quidditch match, till the very last one only a fortnight before. The little messages had been their secret channel, each writing anything and everything with no fear of reprise or ridicule. They had been silent touches and whispered words, separate from the world of speech, anything they cared about, they wrote. The next one was short, a simple directive. The yellowing parchment still felt crisp beneath her fingers, she remembered... six months.

b Gin,

The oak tree at eight thirty.

-Harry /b 

i Ginny was excited. She hadn't seen Harry for nearly a month, the last time being when the trio last staggered back from their Horcrux Hunt on her mother's birthday. She shuddered as she remembered the tremendous wounds they had borne, long and jagged thorns had been embedded deep into their arms, shards of a jet-black rock buried inches into their torsos, their clothes left in shreds. Harry's wounds had been the worst; numerous gashes and rips in his flesh where Ron and Hermione said the teeth of a Nine-tails Trap had dug into him. She had retched the first time they had returned, wearing their battle scars staunchly as they presented a half-melted locket to Lupin, the new Head of the Order. Over time, she had hardened herself to the sight of their blood, having realised that she would need all of her concentration to help heal their wounds. Now, Harry wanted to see her again. He couldn't be seriously hurt or he would have come already, but Ginny couldn't trust him not to make sure she didn't worry. She clutched her cloak around her, and turned to look back at the lights in the Burrow. /i 

i "Ginny," she whipped around, her heart in her mouth, only to see Harry's shape leaning against the oak, "I'm back." As the simple words left his mouth, Ginny's heart warmed suddenly. He was back. He was safe. Was that a tear in his eye? No matter. She ran up and threw herself against him, her face buried in his chest, taking in his soft, smokey and comforting smell.

"Har-...Harry... You're okay..." Ginny mentally slapped herself, couldn't she think of something better to say? No, Harry's safety was prime, "Where are Ron and Hermione? Have you found another of /i those i ? Why are you here?" Her questions were rapid, but muffled, she still sobbed quietly into his chest. Harry just stood there, running a hand through her hair, letting her crying subside. When she calmed down from the shock, he replied.

"Woah... it's alright Ginny. Your brother and Hermione are at Grimmauld Place, I wanted to give them some time alone. It has been an exhausting month and we need to do some research in the library there. I also wanted to visit you, silly..." At this, he gently t7weaked her nose, a trace of his old humour breaking through his serious exterior, "No, we haven't found another Horcrux; there are still two left- and we have a good idea where one of them might be, but we gotta check. And... the reason I'm here is to deliver a message."

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked, gazing adoringly up at his face.

"Me," he replied simply before covering her lips with his. It was late that night when they woke up again, and Harry left to join his friends; there was still work to do. As Ginny trudged slowly back to the Burrow, she felt the rend in her soul reopen- he was gone once more... /i 

center b Right now, there's no better time

From this fear I will break free

And I'll live again with love

And no they can't take that away from me

And they will see... /b /center 

Ginny emerged from her reverie, noting the candle had been reduced by a half. It was all in the past, wasn't it? But, no, the wounds were still raw, the void still open; nothing could fill it now. She shut her eyes. She shut them, to get away. Away from the cold, away from the night, away from the fear; away from the loss. There was no haven, so silent spot; within her mind, the cocoon of her mind, there had always been a place where she was alone with herself. No longer. She was tainted. Tainted by the loss that besieged her in her very soul. Patterns glowing beneath her eye lids, dancing faces and horrifying truth. Everything from the moment she had returned, now, she realised, had been shadowed by this fear, the fear of never seeing his laugh, grin, smile, grimace, frown, face, whole again. Her life was collapsing around her and she could do naught about it. No, she had been thinking about it...

Ginny scooted the chair back and stood up on uncertain knees. In a whirl of her dress, she turned to face the now sinister-looking table by her bed. Each step was a challenge, a contest of wills; her fear and her love. Each step brought her closer to him and further from the grim future she foresaw. All of a sudden, she stood before the low chiffarobe. Her arm rose on its own accord, the tingling sensation surging through her once more, compelling her. Her hand wrapped around the knarled knob of the bottom drawer. Willing it to be so, there was a flash of red light before her eyes and the drawer pulled free from its cradle. A simple wooden box lay in the center. She took it. She returned to the table with new determination, not bothering to lock her most private drawer behind her- it wouldn't matter soon.

The box hit the table with the soft thump of wood on wood. Ginny just sat there, uncertain and fearful, her path a blur before her. The house was silent, everyone was at Order headquarters celebrating; they had been unable to make her come. It was just too much to take, how could they expect her to celebrate at this time? In truth, she couldn't blame them. The war had been taxing on them all, she was not the only one alone tonight. Fury, hurt, distress and love, boiling within her for the past several hours now reached a peak; a conflagration raged within her. With a steady hand, she withdrew her wand once more. The length of the wood glowed a brilliant green with the emotional magic within her. i Just like his eyes... /i 

" i Resero /i ," Ginny's voice was no more than a whisper, but a halo of light engulfed her as the Word of Opening left her lips. Her fiery hair flared in a magical storm, sparks danced along her hands and down her legs; power radiated off her in waves, a red beam connecting her wand to the box. Even as it started, the glow dissipated, save for a gentle glimmer along the surface of her pale skin. Still high from the surge of magic, Ginny held the now glowing box with her left hand, unlatching the simple clasp with her right. Runes burst forth from the surface of the box; Dumbledore's last protections lifting. She swung the lid open. A small vial lay in a bed of velvet, looking disappointingly plain. A pale rose liquid filled only half of the phial, trapped with a plain bone stopper. Poison.

center b I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through /b /center 

By now, the candle was barely an inch above the holder, it light still strong. Firelight glinted off the flawless surface of the crystal, casting pale pink reflections on the ceiling. Ginny just sat there and stared at the memory come to haunt her from the past.

i Flashes of firelight before her eyes, students panicking... she strode determinedly against the crowd, towards an old bathroom. Flashes of blankness, sliding down a tunnel. A chamber, empty...cold...evil. She walks halfway along the serpent-lined walk-way. A cauldron sits above a blue fire; the potion inside bubbles sluggishly... it's a murky brown. She slides her hand into her cloak, withdrawing several vials of blood. Chicken's blood. She empties one vial in. The potion is a deep red. Another; the potion is maroon, scarlet... Flashes of blankness. A little girl sitting by a cauldron; her eyes are blank, emotionless voids. She raises a delicate hand, gripping the iron ladle, stirring the foul poison. The voice speaks. It will be ready in two days time, the final cleansing will be complete. Now, all she had to do was give up her life... The potion is a brilliant pink... Ginny watches through Tom's eyes as he strides over and bottles a flagon of the poison, plenty for all the mud-bloods and Muggles. He smiles an evil, secret smile. All of a sudden, they turn. A shout from the slide... /i 

Ginny jumped back in shock, overturning the chair in the process. Icy fear and dread shot through her as her mind spun. i She had never seen so much. /i A glow in the corner of her vision caught her eye. She spun around, wand at the ready, fully expecting to see him. Instead, she faced a pale-faced young woman, her own wand outstretched, tendrils of light twining around her, in a writhing mass of magic. So shocked, so afraid, so sad... a reflection. Ginny dropped her wand arm. She had expected this. The surge of magic had made her more powerful than ever, recalling events she had never been able to remember before. Seeing Tom controlling her opened old wounds. He had been planning to murder the whole school...

i "Professor Dumbledore, sir. I found...this," A phial full of brilliant pink potion lay in Ginny's outstretched palm, "in my robes sir... after...you know." Dumbledore nodded sympathetically at the young girl, lifting the vial out of her hand. A shadow of a frown crossed his forehead and he motioned for her to follow. As they were carried up the rotating stairs to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore peered through the crystal, apparently attempting to determine the potion's contents. The large door swung open at his distracted gesture, and he strode into the office drawing a chair out of thin air for Ginny to sit in. Ginny watched on nervously as the Headmaster placed the phial on his table and pulled out his long and thin wand. With a sweep of his free hand, a golden dome appeared around the vial, sparks shooting across its smooth surface randomly. Abruptly, he jabbed his wand into the shield and murmured. There was a soft 'bamph' and the sphere filled with thick, black smoke. His eyebrow raised, Dumbledore withdrew his wand and leaned back into his chair, his fingers linked. He smiled genially down at her. /i 

i "It's a very potent magical poison," he started, correctly interpreting the confused look on Ginny's face, he explained, "I just used a strong revealing charm, Miss Weasley. Its magic also prevents vanishing, transfiguration and blocks shattering hexes. I'll just try a few more spells on the off-chance that I can figure out how to get rid of it." Nodding slightly to himself, he conjured the shield again and muttered a few soft syllables. Flashes of light shot from his wand, some ricocheted off the phial and into the shield, while others disappeared into the crystal entirely. His face still serene, he raised his wand up, his wrist cocked. With uncanny speed for his old age, he brought the wand down with a flick, such as one might do with a whip. A loud 'crack' echoed around the room, startling Ginny into falling backwards off the chair. He stood up, his face now slightly pale, stepped around the oak desk and helped Ginny up. /i 

i Miss Weasley, it appears that before Tom was banished by a certain young man," Dumbledore smiled slightly as a blush started to race up Ginny's cheeks, he continued, "he cast a charm which bound this vial to you. From my observations, it appears that it can't be removed from you possession. Look in your pocket." Ginny's face was clouded by worry, her body trembling slightly. Her hand shaking, she reached into her front breast-pocket and her fingers closed upon the smooth surface of the vial. Drawing it out, it was obvious for all to see that the vial now glowed brighter. /i 

i Its all I can do to help you keep it safe. You /i must not open it save in the greatest emergency i , do you understand?" seeing Ginny's faint nod, he sighed and took the poison once more. With a flick of his wand, he conjured a plainly carved box, its lid open. He placed the vial into its velvet cushion and shut the lid. He moved his wand in many complex shapes, a tail of blue mist hanging in the air behind it. With a last stroke, the runes flashed red and sunk slowly into the box, leaving no outward marking. He stood up once more, raising his wand high. /i 

i " /i EVINCIO EMUNIO! i " the old wizard roared, bringing his wand down sharply towards the box, a pale flash of white light later, he handed the box to her, "you cannot open it now. Only in the gravest situation, will the power and the knowledge to open it come to you. Keep it safe. /i 

center b A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender /b /center 

Ginny leaned back in the righted chair as the magic rolled off her in waves. The magic had come to her, but it had not been enough. Now, it presented the only escape route; she would keep her promise. She remembered when she had first muttered those words. The promise. Her gaze drifted back to the notes by the box. Her newfound power mirroring her thoughts, a single note shot out of the stack and into her waiting palm. She clutched it loosely in her fingers, a faraway look in her eyes. The sparks dancing about her went still and melded back into her skin as she wholeheartedly relaxed into the memory. As the last fragment of her consciousness gave way to the blissful vision, the note fell from her slack fingers, onto the table; the simple lettering was uncharacteristically smooth:

b I love you too, Ginny /b 

i "Give it a rest. Hermione!" Ginny bellowed suddenly, her anger breaking through her need to act calmly around him, "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve." In the corner of her eye, she saw Harry look up, a look of amazement and gratitude on his face. An odd sense of fulfillment rushed through every fiber of Ginny's body, breaking through the haze of rage and protectiveness which threatened to overwhelm her. With a last angry retort, Ginny spun around, glaring into a spot just over the fire, as Hermione did the same beside her. Beneath her blazing exterior, the odd feeling in her chest rumbled and sprang into a concentrated bubble of Merlin-knew-what, just waiting to be burst. She glanced over at Harry's face, seeing joy mingled with the guilt of not being able to play the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Match. She read his movements, his emotions, as she had been able to for so long, she sensed so much shame, guilt, hurt, shock; but above all, the ever present weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. She had to win it for him, she just had to. /i 

center /center 

i "Gryffindor 300- Ravenclaw 130," Luna's dreamy voice was magnified ten fold by the magical microphone, "and chaser Davies Scores! He's flying like a Transylvanian Ratpire today... Gryffindor 300- Ravenclaw 140..." Ginny grimaced, they were close; all she needed to do was get the Snitch and they would have the game in the bag. Pulling the handle of her Cleansweep to the side, she felt the whistle of a Bludger which missed her by inches. Quickly getting out of her reverie, Ginny threw her broom into a dive, keeping Cho in her line of sight. She seemed to be hovering just above the goal hoops; all of a sudden, she sped off to the right of the pitch. Spinning around, Ginny leaned down against the wood and raced after the seeker's shrinking form. Cho swung down in a sharp dive, and Ginny mirrored her, having finally caught sight of the Snitch speeding away. With a quick calculation, Ginny veered off to the right, diving below Cho. When she pulled up, she was nearly level with the other girl, whose hand was now outstretched. She sensed more than heard the Bludger speeding at her from behind. Her training told her to swerve, but her instinct told her something else. In a desperate bid, she leaned her weight to her right, keeping the handle straight. Ginny's stomach protested as she barrel-rolled beneath her fellow seeker. Ginny could have grinned at the sight of Cho's face as she slipped under her, facing the sky. There was a solid 'thump' as the Bludger meant for her crashed into Cho's back. With a burst of speed, Ginny righted herself, spun a full circle in the air and snatched the Snitch in a furious swipe. Elation pumped through Ginny's veins as the roar of the crowd hit her like a wave.

center /center 

The portrait hole swung open. A dejected and worried looking boy stepped through, his eyes on the floor. /i 

i "Harry!" a dozen voices screamed as one. Ginny jumped up, knocking a bowl of chips onto the floor. The look on his face was vanishing, quickly being replaced by relief, amazement and burning, unadulterated joy. Ginny didn't know what took hold of her; her childhood fantasies, her post-game euphoria or the blazing bubble that now expanded and filled her chest. On impulse, she ran towards him, all her emotions crushed into that one moment. Her girlhood crush of six years. Her joy at having won the match for him. Her longing for his touch as she sat by him, studying. The warmness she had felt for him as a friend, an individual, this past year. Last, what she had known to be building up within her this past months, and what she had unwittingly witnessed occurring in Harry as well. Love. A buzz seemed to fill her ears as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame. She felt his warmth as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The moment hung, frozen, as they stared into each other's eyes. Her gaze was drawn into his depthless emerald eyes, brimming with elation and shock. Something seemed to flash behind his eyes for a moment, releasing him. Something changed in him. As if in slow motion, he lowered his lips down towards hers; Ginny could see the breath leave his lips as she rose and met him mid-way. There was an eclipse of sound as their lips met, molding around together perfectly. Harry's scent intoxicated her, dragging the her in; paralyzing her. Sunbeams danced and angels sang when he finally released her, love clear in his eyes. As they drew apart, the cacophony of silence hit her, shattering as Dean's glass hit the floor. As they stepped out of the portrait hole once more, Ginny pulled him close. /i 

i "I love you Harry Potter, and I will always be here for you." /i 

center b Every night's getting longer

And this fire is getting stronger, baby

I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive

Can't you hear my call

I surrender all /b /center 

Ginny blinked. Mournful shadows danced upon the walls, flickering and pausing. She glanced at the candle stub and watched the last few millimeters of wick burn down. With a final flare of light, the candle sputtered and died, leaving her in the cold, unforgiving darkness. Against the ethereal orb of the moon hanging just beyond her window, her breath formed clouds in the chill air; Ginny didn't shiver. What reason had she to? The warmth in her heart chased the icy chill away, an aura protecting her. As she lay in her half-dazed state, her mind wandered through the alleys of her life, reflecting. The chaste kisses, those filled with passion, the silent touches, the meaningful gazes; in other words, the presence of the other. How much had changed in the years gone by? Her girlhood fantasy, fantastical in all aspects; childish. It had become a passion, a fire within her which had wormed its way into her whole existence. In her time as his friend, a close and trusted companion, it had finally flowered into the highest state, the soft longing to be by his side, to support him, to hold him; to love him. She had been willing to give everything up for him.

She was willing to give everything up for him.

i "Ginny, get Luna. Harry thinks there is going to be a Death Eater attack while he is gone with Dumbledore!" Ron's panicky voice echoed around the empty Gryffindor common room, "they left, Gin. They went to find a Horcrux. Hurry!" Without a second thought, she sprinted out the portrait hole as Ron ran up to the Sixth Year Boys' dormitory. Moments later, it seemed to her, the five members of Dumbledore's Army were gathered in the empty transfiguration classroom. Ron quickly passed on Harry's instructions, outlining the plan quickly with the help of the Marauder's Map. He split the teens into two groups, one of which would guard the Room of Requirement while the other would guard Snape's office. Just before they left, Ron withdrew a tiny vial from his cloak pocket which he explained was Felix Felicis. Tentatively, Ginny raised the last fifth of the potion to her lips, the smooth rim of the vial cold to the touch. Taking a deep breath, she tipped the last of it into her mouth and handed the crystal phial back to Ron. Harry's face flashed before her eyes, sending a burning sensation through her whole body. Heartened considerably against her fear, she jogged to catch up with the retreating backs of Ron and Neville as Luna and Hermione headed down to the dungeons. /i 

i Outside the Room of Requirement, the trio stood guard. An unnatural silence filled the castle as everyone else was at dinner. The teens were crammed into the tiny alcove across from the Room's door; so far, they had not seen anything. Minutes or hours passed, a thicker, more oppressive silence accompanying the nightfall. Ginny jumped, her wand at the ready, when the torches flared up, chasing the growing shadows away. As she began to crouch back down, a door suddenly materialised in the opposite wall. Not daring to move, Ginny watched in horrified fascination as the unadorned door swung open with a soft creak. A head of blond hair emerged, followed by the unusually gaunt face of Draco Malfoy. Ginny tensed, raising her wand to stun him, she felt Ron and Neville move out behind her to flank her. Ginny's mouth opened to say the incantation when Draco turned and looked at them. With a curse, he flung his hand out, a cloud of black powder scattering in its wake. She heard a man's deep voice shout for some others to hurry up, but was unable to see anything through the all-consuming darkness. Behind her, she heard her brother and Neville's shouted charms, attempting to dampen the impenetrable abyss before them. /i 

i " /i Incendio i !" Ginny shouted desperately, flailing her wand. With a roar, her wand tip ignited with a brief flash before it was consumed by the darkness once more. A bestial roar of pain echoed around the corridor, the stench of burning flesh following shortly after. A satisfied smile flitted across her face even as the unnatural darkness began to clear. Seeing the hem of a cloak round the corner, the trio sped after the group of Death Eaters. Seeing Professor Lupin running down a branching corridor, Ginny veered down to tell him what happened. She hoped Harry was okay. /i 

center b I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can feel it too

We'll make it through /b /center 

center /center 

i " /i Falarica! i " the Death Eater roared, sending a spear of ghostly green light racing towards Ginny. Felix having warned her, she leapt out of the way easily. She spun around gracefully, sending a stunner back over her shoulder at the man. There was a resonating 'boom' as a large, blond Death Eater fired a massive spell into a pillar. Ginny ducked another hex and fired a few back in return. A shouted spell was followed by a woman's scream and Ginny turned to see Tonks down, a sneering Death Eater above her. With a roar of her own, Ginny charged forward and rained spells down on the unfortunate man. With a massive crash, he was thrown back against a pillar, a trickle of blood rolling down from the side of his head. She quickly revived Tonks before ducking to the side as one of Large Blond's curses came close. Leaping over a fallen block of stone, brandished her wand and sent a magic spear at an oncoming Death Eater. Possessed by Felix, Ginny slashed her wand down from the right to the left, a blade of power rushing off its tip. The edge caught Large Blond in the leg and he spun around, howling in pain. /i 

i " /i AVADA KEDAVRA! i " he bellowed, swinging his thick wand randomly. A beam of cold green light was emitted from his wand tip, flying towards and unsuspecting Remus Lupin who was dueling a yellow-skinned man. Without thought or pre-meditation, Ginny cried a Word of Protection and made a vicious stab with her wand. A bolt of light burst into existence, flying in an unwavering collision course with the Killing curse. There was a flash and the beam of green light veered to one side of Lupin, hitting the yellow-skinned man in the chest. With a cry, he fell to the ground, his arms limp, his eyes blank; dead before he landed. Shooting her a thankful smile, Lupin rushed back to duel one of the two Death Eaters cornering Professor McGonagall. All of a sudden, several Death Eaters turned and ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, leaving a shimmering grey-black barrier in their wake. Dodging the remaining Death Eaters' hexes flying through the air, Neville sprinted past Ginny and towards the wall. Blast after blast of spell light bounced off or was absorbed into the wall, causing Neville to send them faster. With a grunt of exertion, Neville flung himself bodily against the wall, his face a mask of determination. With deafening crack, he was thrown bodily against the far side of the corridor, blood seeping through his robes. Pausing only to block a stray spell, Ginny ran towards him, not sure how badly hurt he was. Reaching down to check for serious damage, she heard his soft but steady breathing. Assured that he wasn't in mortal danger, Ginny spun around and screamed at what she saw. /i 

i Bill's mangled face looked like a bloody mess of pulp in the flickering firelight. She made to rush towards him but was pushed out of the way by a running Professor Snape. With a soft whoosh, Snape was through the barrier and Ginny turned away from her brother's broken body, determined to avenge him. With a snarl, she threw herself back into the battle, her wand a brown blur as she fired stunners at all the Death Eaters she could see. The exhaustion getting to her, Ginny ran for shelter by a large pillar. There was a mighty crash and huge blocked of ancient stone fell in a wave onto the contesting forces. The floor shook beneath her feet and the air was white with stone chips and dust. Wincing slightly as a sliver of granite hit her arm, Ginny could literally feel the Felix Felicis wearing off. All of a sudden, two black shapes dashed out from the Astronomy staircase, one with raven hair and one who was blond. Unsure of what to do, Ginny rolled out of her hiding place and leveled her wand at them. Before she could take proper aim, they were down the next flight of stairs. Hearing a familiar shout, Ginny turned back to the stairs to see Harry sprint in pursuit of Snape and Malfoy, a bunch of Death Eaters at his tail. Before a coherent thought could cross her mind, one of the Eaters flung his wand out and send a flash of purple fire towards Harry. /i 

i "HARRY! WATCH OUT!" Ginny screamed, flinging out her wandless hand. Ginny's eyes widened. Sparks danced across her arm from her torso, gathering in a ball near her finger tips even as her hand completed its arc. As her fingers straightened, the glowing orb raced forward, spreading out into a shimmering net as it intercepted the curse. With barely a flicker, the spell rebounded, scattering all but one of the pursuers. With a sickening 'bamph', the purple fire seared through it's originator's chest, sending him spread-eagle onto the ground, mouth slack as his eyes rolled up into his head. Deciding to put the matter of her curious magic aside for the moment, Ginny whipped out her wand and engaged one of the Death Eaters once more. /i 

center b A thousand dreams I still believe

I'll make you give them all to me

I'll hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender /b /center 

Ginny glanced down at her spread hand. Even now, the pale gold light played across her skin, softly, caressing her. That was the first time her true magic had been shown. She had kept mum about it till long after the battle to all but Harry. That night, she had pried his warm hands from around Dumbledore's icy ones, she had half-carried the stunned boy to the Hospital Wing, whispering reassurances in his ears. He had been so fragile, so hollow, as he had wept by his mentor's body; one hand loosely clutching a sphere of gold. His shoulder stooped, his face pale, he had only responded to her touch. Even as they had limped back to the Hospital Wing, Ginny watched awe-struck as the golden sparks danced in a private rhythm, across her arms and around Harry's numerous cuts and bruises. By the time they had reached the landing outside Madam Pomfrey's domain, even the grieving Harry had noticed something was up. She had told told him about it the next night, beneath an oak tree in the grounds. There, they first made love.

i "It was as if something had surged through me right then when I saw you in danger. I don't know what happened, but the next moment, I saw the sparks and you know the rest..." she murmured softly into his chest. Ginny sat beneath the softly swaying branches of the tree, Harry's comforting arm around her. The dappled moonlight cast a white glow on the surface of the still lake; it seemed even the giant squid was solemn at this time. The shock of Dumbledore's death still caused her to draw back, the sight of his limp form had horrified her to no end; she had seen him as an immovable pillar, someone who would always be there with the solutions and a kind smile. Now, with Dumbledore gone, everything seemed uncertain, everyone unsure of what would happen. Would Hogwarts even be open next year? The confusion in her heart saddened her, it was a void to the certainty which had once dwelled within. Her mind wandered for a few minutes as the couple contemplated the infinite. She was wakened from her reverie as Harry's fingers gently played through her hair, stroking her scarlet mane lovingly, slowly. She turned towards him and he leaned down to seal her lips with a kiss, soft, chaste; full of silent love. /i 

i "Thank you, Ginny...for everything..." he spoke softly but surely, his feelings clear in his voice. He drew her close, feeling her comfortable warmth against him, her beautiful hair tickling his nose. He leaned down, breathing slow as he slowly nibbled down the curve of her ear, nuzzling the base of her neck and burying his nose into the hollow of her shoulder. He ran his hand lightly across her skin, feeling her shiver gently in response. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, he caressed her cheek with her free hand, willing her to forget her hurts and troubles; even if only for a moment. Ginny just leaned back into his muscular torso, her soft flesh molding perfectly into his body. Her breathing quickened, her eyes were closed as she felt the butterfly kisses and his loving touch. Even the rustling leaves seemed to still as their lips connected, all pretense gone; brimming with hurt and pain and passion. As she felt her actions reciprocated, the worry and the stress seemed to flow steadily from her mind, lifting the clammy feel in her chest that had weighted her since the night before, cooling the burning fear in her stomach, drifting, liquid; his touch pushed all her cares away, into her feet and into the ground. She opened her eyes, sinking into the emerald depths which were free of worry, weight or sorrow; love bright and shining through, clear. Their tongues intertwined, exploring lip, tooth, mouth, as gentle caress became needy, hot. His hands released her neck, causing her to moan in frustration as he withdrew from her lips. Instead, they drifted down and onto her shoulders, each gently lifting, almost tentative; yet sure. Fingers gripped fabric and Harry lifted her heavy robes from her shoulders; they fell in a heap at her waist, revealing her soft, pale flesh. The monsters roared in both their chests. One sentence, four words. /i 

i "I love you, Ginny."

And she was lost. /i 

center b Right here, right now

I give my life to live again

I'll break free, take me

My everything, I surrender all to you /b /center 

Even in her indecision, she knew that her path was already decided and she was merely stalling, but what had she to fear? Harry was dead. She released a primal howl of anguish into the night sky as the loss ripped fully at her heart. Hot tears splashed onto her lap as welled-up grief was loosed in an instant. She done had everything and he had still been killed. Stupid...STUPID! Nothing, not even her new magic had been able to save him.

But it provided her with a way back.

Even as the tears dripped, his voice filled her mind. They had been happy and that was all that mattered. All they could have asked for, all the riches and fame could never replace the simplicity of loving someone with all your heart, and being loved in return. In all Voldemort's powers to create strife and sadness, their power to love had shone brighter. Regardless of their loss, their hurt, their fear; they had celebrated life that night beneath the oak tree. The simplest solution to immortality, happiness, power. Love.

center b Right now

I give my life to live again

I'll break free, take me

My everything, I surrender all to you /b /center 

The girl sat by the desk. A burnt out candle with a flame in its heart. One by it and one on it. She was willing to give it all.

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: Ohh... Sorry for making it a little late- I keep getting side-tracked for one reason or another, especially since school's back. I really pumped some effort into this one because I really love this song, and I love the feelings generated in this book. Non-canonical spells are explained in my other story, Leap of Faith; just a warning that I will be using more in the next chapter. Six down, one to go:D Thanks for reading, now review :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


	7. Goodbye

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Disclaimer: This is JKR's world, I'm just messing in it. /b 

i A/N: Last of what is seven chapters of fluff/songfic. Okay, so I plan on this chapter wrapping up my whole series, tying up all the loose ends nicely. However, I don't intend for this to be overly long, probably no more than three to four thousand words for various reasons; the least of which is that I've dragged this through my exams and even now into the hols. So, kudos to everyone who has read, reviewed, provided inspiration for, supported and in any other way helped me write this story- I couldn't have done it without you. This is for the people, ya'll. xP Acknowledgements to Celine Dion for the song. Enjoy :) /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

b Songfic for: i Goodbye (The Saddest Word) /i - Celine Dion /b 

center b Mamma you gave life to me

Turned a baby into a lady

And mamma all you had to offer

Was a promise of a lifetime of love /b /center 

Ginny was calm, strangely so, she considered, since her husband had been killed that morning. i Yes, he was my husband... /i she mused, i if only for a moment...but husband he was. /i She remembered his arms, holding her tight to him, close; the warmth and comfort were an intoxicating haven in the chaos of their lives. She found it ironic; their calm in the midst of everyone's bustle that morning now contrasted with her temporarily sated distraught as the rest of the world celebrated the Dark Lord's downfall. That morning, all members had been summoned to Headquarters, together with aurors, ministry wizards and, Ginny had not been surprised to see, the remaining group of Dumbledore's Army. With the headmaster gone, Lupin and McGonagall had been the main co-ordinators of the Order these past two years. Since being informed of the decision made by the Board of Governors, Professor McGonagall had devoted all her time and effort to aiding the Order; something Ginny had found quite regretful at first until she had heard that smaller-scale private classes would still be held on request. That being said, subjects like Muggle Studies, History of Magic and Divination had been discontinued till further notice, lessons being focused on more important things like Transfiguration, Charms and Defence. Her thoughts strayed back to the few minutes that morning when Harry Potter had become her husband, to have and to hold.

i "Ginny, I got to talk to you," Harry's somewhat urgent whisper caused Ginny to send the stack of dark cloaks she had been carrying to the floor; she looked at him with an accusatory look in her eye, he continued, shooting a glance around, "in private." Frowning slightly, Ginny pulled out her wand and sent the whole pile on the floor speeding towards the meeting room where everyone was gathering. Feeling his hand at the small of her back, Ginny allowed herself to be guided back along the corridor and into the Library. Still slightly peeved, Ginny barely noticed the stacks and stacks of ancient texts widely arrayed around the room, some open on tables, others sitting in piles; legacy of months of research by the four teens over the past year and a bit. She turned and rounded on Harry who had stopped. Her irritation turned to worry at the nervousness and tension clear in his eyes... /i what had happened? i Relenting, Ginny raised her hand tentatively and cupped his cheek, leaning closer to him to try to ease the tension which she felt clearly radiating from him. Reciprocating, Harry's arms snaked around her, his chin resting upon the top of her head, seemingly pulling himself together. Gently, he pulled back a little, squeezing her arms slightly in a gesture of thanks, and, in a sudden movement, dropped to one knee, gazing upwards at her. Ginny was rooted to the spot in shock as Harry's brilliant green eyes shone up at her, tears at the edges. /i 

i "I don't really know how to say this, Gin. I love you. Perhaps I have always loved you, ever since that day in the Chamber, but I just took a long while to notice it. I don't know, people might say this is rash or just an act of desperation, but I this may be the last time I ever get to speak with you privately, and I couldn't bear it if I didn't say a proper goodbye. Though the last year, the four of us have endured a lot of terrible things, things that most adults probably have never had to face. Ever since we made up after the first time, do you know why we made up Ginny? Why I hadn't stuck to my stupid noble reasons and pushed you and everyone else away?" At this, his voice seemed to crack and his chest heaved with emotion; she looked down, unable to bear the moment, before he continued relentlessly his voice dropping into a near whisper, "It's because I-...I-...I realised that I couldn't live without you. Seeing Ron and Hermione together, it just tore me apart knowing that I couldn't be with you; they had someone to confide in, to share strength and sorrow; to love without hesitation. After that first Horcrux, I knew that I couldn't survive this without you, Ginny. You're my grounding, the thing that keeps me human under all this pressure, the one who loves me indiscriminately, not as an idol, or a hero, or a son for that matter. I love you and I know you love me too. I just can't bear the thought that I might die and never get to do this, I've wanted to do this ever since we made up again, Gin. Ever since then, ever since I realised my stupid mistake; heck, ever since my fifth year, /i you've been there for me i . Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" /i 

center b Now I know there is no other love like a mother's

Love for her child

I know that love so complete someday must leave

Must say goodbye /b /center 

i All it took was that one sentence; one sentence that she had been waiting for since she had laid eyes on Harry. Since she had realised that this boy, no- young man, would be her true love, her one and only love. Her mouth, which had been shut throughout his entire rambling confession now unstuck itself as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, staining her pale skin with pure, unadulterated emotion. Love. Still at a loss for words, Ginny dropped down into a crouch, arms twining themselves around his shaking body, cocooning Harry in a curtain of scarlet hair. Her heart was brimming, no, overflowing with joy; thick, hot, dripping and climbing, sending shooting warmth throughout her body and she felt, into his as well. The couple barely blinked as magical sparks burst forth from both their bodies, dancing across their skin and expanding into an aura around the two teens. Harry looked up at her, his heart in his eyes, sadness, joy, worry, stress, hope and love; as, without cue, the couple stood up together as one. Her message clear without speaking, Harry reached into his robe pocket and produced a simple band of gold with a sizeable Gryffindor ruby set in the middle. Harry stared down into her soulful chocolate-coloured eyes, as she was absorbed into his deep green ones. Wordlessly, they drew together; he lifted her unresisting arm and slipped the beautiful ring onto her left ring finger where it fit perfectly, sparks gathering and circling it in a flash. Her face upturned to meet his as they shared a tender kiss. In his arms, she felt as she had only felt once before, safe as a child in her mother's embrace. Her breath came in gasps, her voice not at all hoarse with crying, Ginny spoke. /i 

i "Yes, Harry. I will." /i 

Unbidden tears fell like gentle raindrops from the sky as the joy coursed through her being. In the palm of her hand, her engagement ring lay; Ginny caressed the solid reminder of the one she was promised to, the metaphorical life-buoy to a drowning man. Her breath a cloud before her, Ginny rubbed her hands self-consciously and slid her small feet to the floor. She shivered- the stone was now cold beneath her feet, the pre-dawn air filtering in through the window. Any time now, her family would be back from their celebrations. Thinking of her family, a sudden stab of hate blinded her as she wondered how heartless they were, celebrating the death of Harry. The moment passed. Tears fell once more, this time of loneliness and fear. Regaining her composure, Ginny straightened her dress, now more for the comfort of habit than for the need to, causing the simple thread of trimming to writhe like an undulating serpent. At the memory, her find returned once more to the task at hand, explaining her actions. Sighing slightly, Ginny reached towards a small drawer, sliding it open to retrieve a roll of fresh parchment, a new quill and a bottle of her favorite green ink. Dipping her quill into the bottle, she watched as its tip broke the pristine surface of the ink, sending tiny ripples across it as she withdrew the quill. Tiny pearls of green-black ink slid along the waxy length of the quill-point, dropping noiselessly to rejoin their comrades in the glass container. She hesitated, watching the a droplet of sweat roll off her finger to merge with the ink bubble collecting at the point of the quill, only to fall into the jar. With a calming breath, Ginny lifted the quill and began to write.

i b Dear Mother,

By the time you read this, I will be back with my husband. Don't feel sad, I realise now that my place is not here with all of you and, although it rends my heart to do so, I must leave to save myself from a sundered soul. Once, I would have attempted to cling on to the last scrap of normalcy Voldemort's victory entailed, but that was then, and this is now. My once childish girlhood feelings are gone, mother, and in their place is a bond unbreakable. I love Harry, mom, and I intend to keep my promise. It would do none of us good to have me linger and lead a hollow life, and I do not intend to. My path is clear to me, I will rejoin my beloved by sunrise. To this end, however, I owe you many explanations. You have raised me, taken me into your heart without fear or regret despite all I have done; more recently, all I have risked. You were always there for me, ever with a warm smile or an equal hand. You always held answers for me, and I always looked for them in you. You have given me life, and taught me how to appreciate it, how to live with no regrets, to be true to myself. Now, I discover, I was wrong on one count. You are not the all-powerful figure I once saw you as. Now I see, how much I have put you through, how much you have suffered, how you and dad have scrimped and saved to provide for us. Yet you hold no regret, no anger, no resentment despite all we have cost; instead, you shower us with love and care. In all this, I owe you my story. I owe you an explanation of my death, my death by my doing. /b /i 

center b Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

Someday you'll say that word and I will cry

It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye /b /center 

i b I will not tell you everything. By no means everything; no one deserves such cruelty. My death began six years ago, mom. I was lost the moment I found Harry by my side in the Chamber. I know I have never told you all the details of my time with Riddle in my mind. I was never again the same, but at least I found someone who accepted me for what I was- no longer a little girl, but a hardened young woman. I know this may sound ridiculous, but it is the truth. When Tom left me, I was different. I knew things so terrible, that sometimes I had to cry myself to sleep even as my room mates slept soundly beside me. Then I saw Harry, and from that moment, I realised that I loved him more than just as a childhood crush, even more than teenage puppy love. I loved him, mother, as my soul mate, for that is what he became the moment he set his hands on me as he saved me in the Chamber. Never will I feel such coldness again, never will I feel such warmth. But I digress. The simple fact of the matter was that I was bonded to him, I did not know it then, nor did I know it till our sixth year, when we started going out. Did any of the Order there that day tell you about it? I'm sure they all wondered how I managed to deflect such a dark curse without even my wand. It was pure, unadulterated love, mom, that saved him that night and several times after; and I am not ashamed about it... /b /i 

i "Harry..." Ginny murmured, placing a gentle hand on his back. Silently, Harry stopped and turned slowly, trying not to touch the blood-slicked walls on either side. Putting a finger to her lips, she motioned with her wand at a seemingly blank piece of wall; she cocked and eyebrow and shuffled backwards as Harry moved forward to investigate. Ginny watched with pride as Harry made a few passes over the cracks with his wand, changing incantations and wand movements as he saw fit. He had grown up a lot in the past year, Harry's always lean body was now nicely muscled, turning his slim arms and nobbly knees firm and toned. Ginny could also sense the new power radiating off him, as it did off her, ever since they had joined beneath the oak tree. He was no longer a scared and nervous young boy, but an assured and intelligent young man. Within moments, the tiny frown of concentration was replaced by a happy grin, which widened as Harry was rewarded by a soft congratulatory kiss. Pulling himself away, he turned his attention back to the wall, no, she was sure it was a door, once more. With a muttered incantation, he made a jabbing motion with his wand and waited as the portkey activated itself. Where the blood-reddened stone once stood, a squarish hole now gaped. Just small enough to fit through the small door, Harry squeezed himself through with a few scrapes and cuts, making sure the coast was clear before motioning for Ginny to follow. Wand out, she maneuvered herself gracefully into the chamber. With a reassuring squeeze, Ginny followed as Harry strode into the chamber, wand out and casting multi-hued beams of light around every so often. All of a sudden, the beam that emitted from his wand turned a ghastly green, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks. Flinging out an arm, he barred Ginny's way before she could make another step. /i 

i " /i Desino!" i he roared, making a slashing motion with his wand. A beam of brilliant red light pulsed from the tip of his wand, ripping through the now visible threads of the spell. With another wave of his wand, Harry conjured a translucent-pink shield around the two of them, even as the backup traps he knew would be there released their poisonous cargo. With a burst of sparks, the magical darts shattered as they collided with Harry's shield, leaving only the soft buzz of residual magic in the air. Waiting a few minutes to see if the danger had passed, Harry finally dropped the shield, walking slowly forward once more. As they trekked deeper into the dank cave, Ginny felt colder, even as the light within increased. After what seemed like hours, a gentle glow finally announced the presence of the last horcrux, set in a small alcove in the far wall. Holding out his hand to stop her again, Harry strode forward purposefully, casting spells of detection once more. A burst of ice shot up Ginny's spine, sending tears into her eyes. Her head shot up, watching as Harry stood, caught up in his magic, as... something... hurtled towards him. Instead of the beam of spell-fire she had expected, a distortion in the air was the only indication that he was in danger. Without hesitation, Ginny flung both her hands outward, her mind filled only with her fear for Harry. A net of gold formed instantaneously and burst forth from her hands, expanding quickly as it flew towards the unsuspecting Harry. Even as her spell-web covered him, the trap-spell hit it and... passed right through. With a soft 'Oh', Harry was bathed in green light for a moment as the spell sank into his chest. /i 

center b Mamma you gave love to me

Turned a young one into a woman

And mamma all I ever needed

Was a guarantee of you loving me /b /center 

i "Harry!" Ginny screamed, rushing forward to his aid. Stumbling blindly around, Harry seemed to be lost and confused. As Ginny neared him, she noticed a trickle of blood flowing out from the corner of his lip and she bit back a sob. All of a sudden, there was a rush of wind and where only a moment ago was empty space, now stood a creature which made Ginny's breath catch. The beast stood at least fifteen feet tall, clad in fur the colour of the finest desert sand, with massive wings spread in an aggressive arc. Its beak was striking and likely cruelly sharp, its foot-long claws extending from paws the size of dinner plates. Two large red eyes glared hauntingly from their sockets like a predator searching for its prey; something lurked behind the veil of simple predatory fury... was it hatred? Then it happened. Harry turned around and smiled at the Gryffin, hand outstretched. /i 

i "Come on, Ginny... I'm okay. Let's get the Horcrux and go..." he said calmly.

Ginny watched on, her mouth open in shock as Harry walked towards the rearing Gryffin, apparently under the illusion that it was her. All this time, Harry strode non-chalently towards the now angry beast, speaking as if to her. The creature rose onto its hind legs, claws pointing out, ready to skewer the approaching wizard. With a roar, it leapt forward, eyes flashing as coiled muscles tensed beneath rippling skin. Her body leapt into action even before her mind comprehended what was happening, hand shooting out as the purely emotion-fuelled spell left her wand-tip, searing the air with blinding heat. A loud crack rang through the cave and caused chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling, tumbling awkwardly towards the ground in an ungraceful shower. Even as the spell neared the Gryffin, a pale blue wall of shimmering light appeared in the air and intercepted the beam. As Ginny recovered from the massive after-shock, she was sent sprawling once more as she quickly ducked a bolt of purple fire which burst from the dust-cloud without warning. /i He's attacking me... i The words raced through her mind in an endless loop as she crouched and leapt behind a ledge for cover. Another explosion rocked the cavern as more of Harry's spells rained down on the stone ledge. Ginny's mind was in chaos... she had to find a way to counter the spell, if this went on, either she would die by her husband's hand, or they would both be killed by the monster which she knew still lurked somewhere in the dust. Filled with a sudden sense of purpose, as if some divine being had revealed the way, Ginny stood up. She calmly blocked a spell with a flick of her wand and stepped out and into the dust. /i 

i Striding sedately through the cloud, the rain of spells became thicker as Harry fought off his imagined attacker. Fed up with the fog, Ginny made a sweeping motion with her wand and conjured a small gust of wind to clear it away, only to reveal a frightening sight. Harry stood, feet apart, with one arm raised at chest height, his wand flaring and sparking; his eyes were narrowed and flashed with anger, in concert with his other arm which was raised protectively by his side, behind which the wide-open jaws of the Gryffin could be seen. Her actions governed by other-worldy forces, Ginny clenched her fists and raised them without missing a beat. She drew in a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Time stood still. /i 

A beam of rose light from her right hand, shimmering and still.

A beam of golden light from her left hand, soft and caressing.

The red beam connected with the Gryffin, suspending it in the air. The only noise which broke the timeless silence was the soft rustle as the wind reclaimed its own.

The golden beam danced, frolicked and leapt; boundless, passionate, warping the very space it occupied as it connected with Harry's still form. A halo of light erupted from the point of his chest where the beam struck his heart and brightened slowly till even Ginny had to avert her eyes. When the light lifted, a nimbus of her golden magic trapped a point of darkness above Harry so deep that Ginny's heart felt heavy to look at it.

Moaning slightly with the pain of it, Ginny unclenched her hand slowly and called the blackness to her. She opened both her hands and brought them together, squeezing the spirit out of existence.

A trickle of blood ran out from beneath her fingers and dripped onto the dust-dried stone. In the alcove, all that remained was a small pile of ashes.

She exhaled.

i It was all Harry could do to stumble into her arms as fear and remorse overpowered him.

"I'm so sorry..." /i 

center b 'Cause I know

There is no other

Love like a mother's love for her child

And it hurts so

That something so strong

Someday will be gone, must say goodbye /b /center 

i b ... and that's when I was captured. It was just two days ago, but it seems like an eternity ago. When we received the call, we were in the basement of the twins' shop looking over some maps. We rushed to headquarters immediately, sending a patronus to Fred to get them to join us. It was chaos, mom, I remember seeing you and dad rushing past me... and I saw Fred being hit by a spell, but by the time I got to his side, he was back on his feet again. When it happened... I really couldn't fight back. The sight of his body... I can't believe he's gone, mom... I can't believe Ron's gone... /b /i 

i Ginny cradled the limp body of her closest brother in her arms as sobs of anguish ripped through her chest. The blood and gore on the floor ignored, she knelt with her sister-in-law in the midst of the battlefield in a worlds of their own. /i I could have saved him! Why did I hesitate? I've killed him! i Guilt and sorrow cocooned around her, dampening the sound of the battles being fought mere feet from her. She had been a moment too late. Her shield had been useless... /i You could not have saved him. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Ginny! He was dead the moment Michael laid eyes on him. i The voice of reason soothed her, but she quickly flared again as the scene replayed itself over and over again. The strangled cry of her brother as he dove in front of Hermione, the rage, love and shock on his face as the killing curse sank into his chest. Hermione had screamed dived for her love's still form, but Ginny had turned with cold fury in her eyes to meet those of the monster who had killed him. /i Michael Corner. i Her once friend stood there unashamedly with a cruel smirk on his face... he did not even have time to react as his body was incinerated from his legs up. Ginny's spell lasted only a moment to everyone else, but to Michael it would have been an eternity of pain. He had been a casualty of this war; a casualty by his own choice. /i 

The real Ginny sat at the table, slowly rocking back and forth as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes were glazed over as she sank into memory, her hand raised, hovering over the paper as a droplet of ink dripped off the tip and fell ever so slowly onto the waiting parchment. The ink droplet shuddered as it hit the rough fibers on the surface, shattering into a million tiny flecks which littered themselves onto the surface, spreading in an ever-widening circle as Ginny's hand trembled. She remembered.

i Ginny was brought out of her reverie by a flash of light through her closed eyes. Sluggish with emotion, she grabbed her wand off the floor and spun around. There was no one there. Even as she realised her mistake and began to incant, she felt the force of a spell throw her face-down onto the blood-stained ground, unable to move or speak. She arched her back in pain involuntarily as a bolt of power slammed into her back moments later, sending a strangling chill into her body which spread at an alarmingly rapid rate. A soft thump signaled that Hermione had probably just suffered the same fate, and Ginny sensed more than saw that she was still alive. Even before Ginny began to feel the rocks and grass biting into her flesh, she was hauled back to her feet and the body-bind taken off. A shiver ran up her spine not at the sight of the four Death Eaters who surrounded her, but at the fact that Hermione was no longer on the ground beside her... because Ginny was no longer at the battleground. Pain erupted in her skull once more and blackness swallowed her world. /i 

center b Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

Someday you'll say that word and I will cry

It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye /b /center 

i Ginny opened her eyes with difficulty, shutting them almost immediately again as a raging pain shot through her head. She grimaced and willed her eyes open once more. It still stung but she merely gritted her teeth and tried to find out how bad a mess she had gotten herself into. The room was lit dimly by a single torch in an old-fashioned bracket on the wall, about five feet up, and the walls, floor and ceiling appeared to be made of the same cold, grey stone. Stretching a little, she realised that her arms were unbound, her feet as well. Wondering if it was a trap to lull her into a false sense of security, she slowly slid her hand along the floor to check for any traps or weapons. Her fingers hit a smooth surface. Not daring to believe it, she wrapped her fingers around the familiar curve of her wand and tried to sit up. Cringing slightly from the ache of stiff muscles, she quickly recovered and took stock of herself. She felt fine, save for an inexplicable numbness throughout her body, and she looked unhurt except for a few cuts and bruises where she had hit the stone. The soft creak of wood announced the opening of a door she had not previously noticed. Ginny spun around quickly and raised her wand at the man who strode calmly in. Pitch-black robes covered a thin but muscled frame, pale hands protruded from the sleeves, one clutching an unmarked wand. Her gaze roamed up to meet the gaze of a pair of cold black eyes which were framed by a hooked nose and a curtain of oily hair. /i 

i "Well, Weasley, it appears that you've gotten yourself into more than you can handle this time... while you're sitting comfortably down here, my fellow Death Eaters are upstairs preparing a little... welcome... for your lover when he arrives, as I know he will. Tonight, the Dark Lord shall finally kill that arrogant little swine and then I will be rewarded beyond your dreams," Snape sneered down at her, plainly thinking her a petulant little child. /i 

i "Oh, shut up you coward..." Ginny's lips turned up at the edges as she watched Snape's fury boil beneath the surface, "you're all the same, talking big but never able to deliver. Harry's going to come, but he's the one who's going to win tonight. You think your master will really reward you at the end? You're just a tool; and by the end of tonight, no matter who wins, you'll be a worthless tool and you know it. You will either be killed by us, or by Voldemort, so why don't you just give up. If he wins I won't need to worry, because I will be with Harry; but you will be just so much dirt beneath his feet. Dirt he will want to be rid of. So why don't you just flee with your skin now before I curse you into oblivion..." /i 

i "SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" Snape screamed madly, spittle flying from his mouth and his eyes bulging with rage, "You think you are so clever, but you are powerless now. We bound your magic in Alecto over there, and you're never going to get it back. The Dark Lord has expressly forbidden us from... playing... with you right now, but by the end of the night, your mud-blood lover will be dead and I will teach you some manners. Perhaps later we can experiment with some of your more... obscure charms..." He sneered again at the look of fear which flashed across her face and turned abruptly, preparing to leave the room. Ginny couldn't just sit there as the traitor walked out of the room. She silently willed a stunner to stop him. She screamed. It felt as if hands were clawing her insides apart, as fire-ants clawed their way up her lungs. The pain was blinding, but the most saddening and frightening thing was the emptiness she felt within. She found herself on the floor, the hem of Snape's robes before her. Snape bent down and spoke in a furious whisper. /i 

i "I told you Weasley... but not to worry, you'll be screaming again soon enough..." Snape was cut off suddenly as an echoing 'boom' rang throughout the room, standing up, he smirked before he left, "Looks like Potter is here to the rescue... too bad he'll die and you'll be left for dead" /i 

i Ginny watched as Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters left Alecto by the door, hurrying along the corridor and disappearing from sight around a corner. As Alecto moved to shut the door, Ginny knew that she had to escape. Looking quickly around, the torch in the bracket caught her eye. Seizing the well of strength within herself, she tensed her muscles, waiting for the right moment. Alecto started to close the door. Springing quickly up, Ginny lunged for the torch as the Death Eater struggled to push the door aside to free his wand arm. Without missing a beat, she sprang towards the door, kicking it into Alecto's arm. Dodging the stray spell, Ginny lunged forward with the torch, brandishing it in his face. With a scream, the Death Eater fell back, dropping his wand as he clawed at his burning flesh. Roaring bestially, Ginny pressed her advantage, mercilessly watching as the boiling pitch roasted his skin and eyes. With a cry, she lashed out with a quick kick to her captor's gut, sending him sprawling on the floor. She knew he was dead before she saw his cracked skull. She felt her power once more. Wasting no time, she followed the sounds to the fight. /i 

center b But the love you gave me will always live

You'll always be there every time I call

You offered me the greatest love of all

You take my weakness and you make me strong

And I will always love you 'til forever comes /b /center 

i b ...I ran past a few groups of fighters, but they were all doing fine. I only hesitated when I saw Tonks cornered, but I took down one of the Death Eaters who were surrounding her and she took care of the rest... I didn't see you when I came up, but some of the Order helped me get to Harry and Hermione in the Death Room. He looked amazing, mom, he seemed to be dancing around spells and obstacles, and he was fighting like a tiger. He was... graceful... as he fought, he flowed with his spells. I was entranced... /b /i 

i " /i Falarica! i " Harry shouted, sending a blast of light towards the Death Eaters closing in on Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ernie and Professor McGonagall were in the Death Room. Nearly four times their number were edging them towards the pedestal in the center, and the teens knew that they would be finished if that were to happen. Spell fire filled the air as each group tried to gain an advantage over the other. With another grunt of effort, Ginny sent a barrage of spells at the four Death Eaters cornering her. Two fell while the others dove for cover behind the raised seats lining the walls. Breathing heavily, she advanced with her wand raised, ready to respond to any retaliating fire. All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Ginny's torso, holding her in a vice-like grip. She struggled wildly, trying unsuccessfully to throw her assailant off her back. The arms squeezed tighter, and the pain in Ginny's arms grew till a loud 'crack' was heard. Feeling her right arm broken was too much for her, and Ginny screamed in pain. /i 

i "Good, I like screamers... We'll have a little fun after this, won't we..." the stink of the Death Eater's breath coupled with the still-searing pain in her arm worked to make Ginny nauseous, "I'm sure Potter won't mind if we... take you for a spin..." She felt a rough hand snaking into her robes and she placed the voice. /i Marcus Flint i Knowing who her attacker was gave her a burst of strength and Ginny renewed her struggle, but Flint was still too strong, and his wandering hands were making her panic. There was a sickening crunch and an impact as the Death Eater's body fell past her, his head landing feet away. Still shivering with fright and pain, Ginny turned to embrace a comforting Harry. With a flick of his wand, he conjured a cast for her, and rejoined the battle. Ginny gritted her teeth and ignored the shards of fire in her arm, using her left hand to send spells flying at the Death Eaters. Seeing her injury, the remaining dozen Death Eaters split her away from the others. With no hesitation, they began firing spell after spell at her, forcing her to back up to the northern tier of seats. In desperation, Ginny exercised everything she had learnt, blocking or reflecting all their spells and even returning fire and taking two of them down. Soon, however, she would have to climb backwards up the stairs while holding them off, and she knew one mistake would be fatal. A furious roar filled the cavern and she saw Harry rushing to her aid, wand raised like a whip. Knowing what he was going to do, Ginny conjured a protective barrier and fell to the ground. /i 

i A high-pitched keening sound filled the air. Harry gritted his teeth as he whipped his wand down in a half-arc, sending a blade of raw power flying towards the Death Eaters at chest height. As the pale green arc of light hit the Death Eaters, a horrible ripping sound was heard as their bodies were rent by the shaped magic as it touched them. Sudden silence filled the room. Where the Death Eaters had stood, there now lay piles of viscera. Breathing heavily, Ginny looked around to check if everyone was alright. Harry was walking resolutely towards her, ignoring a few gashes in his robes, Ernie had propped himself up against a stone chair, and was tending to a large cut in McGonagall's arm. Hermione... Hermione lay amid a group of lifeless Death Eaters, her arms over her stomach. Even as she started towards her fallen friend, Harry fell onto his knees, screaming in agony... His eyes were shut and blood flowed freely from his scar. Abruptly, he fell face-first onto the floor. As he gingerly recovered, she knew. /i He was here. i /i 

center b And when you need me

I'll be there for you all the way

I'll be there all life through

I'll be there this I guarantee /b /center 

i Ginny followed closely behind Harry as he leapt up the stairs and through the door. There was a massive flash and the teens were thrown back in a heap against a pedestal in the middle of the circular room. The blue fire dancing in the torch brackets cast eerie shadows across the face of the gaunt figure which strutted towards them. Lord Voldemort looked livid. His previously pale skin had taken on a reddish-green tinge, making him look, if anything, more sickly than ever. Recovered sufficiently from the blast, Harry placed himself protectively in front of Ginny's unmoving form, shielding her with his body. Shaken, he used his left hand to touch her forehead as he raised he right, his wand steady. Feeling Ginny regain consciousness, Harry stood up, not a hesitant bone in his body. Power radiated from him, sending waves of magic echoing off the stone walls. Ginny sat up blearily, quickly clearing her mind as she recalled where she was. In a sudden move, Harry flung out his arm, fire flashing in his eyes. A churning ball of chaos gathered at the tip of his wand in the blink of an eye, roaring off with its owner's ferocity in a thunderclap of sound. Ginny watched as the ball accelerated, flying inexorably towards Voldemort, colours writing beneath the surface. There was a flash of plain fear in the Dark Lords eyes, but it immediately gave was to hate; sweeping out his wand, a shimmering green wall appeared before him. There was a second where everything seemed to swell at the pure power of the forces being released. In that instant, a monstrous explosion ripped through the room, sending everyone against the walls. Picking herself up, Ginny turned and saw Harry lying face-down on the floor, clearly knocked out. A soft rustle reached her ears, and she spun around to see Voldemort standing across the room, his wand pointing directly at Harry. With a cruel smile, he made a stabbing motion with his wand, shrieking as he did so. /i 

i " /i INANIS!" i A black Void erupted from the tip of his wand in a cacophony of silence. The darkness of the spell seemed to suck in the light of the room, distorting the walls and the ceiling till everything seemed to be absorbed into the bolt of pure nothingness. Even as Ginny watched Voldemort's face twist into a horrifying sneer, the spell sped across the room, silent as it absorbed even the sound. With a start, Ginny dropped to Harry's side, clutching his hand as she did so. As the warmth of his love flooded her entire being, Ginny gave a scream of rage as she swept her arm in a diagonal arc, his mind focused solely on protecting the man she loved. Magic danced behind her eyes; in her limbs, along her skin and across Harry's body; the air around them fairly rigid with her love and power. Harry opened his eyes, mind clear; love shone like a beacon in the night sky, sending another surge of power through Ginny. There were no more sparks. In their place, a golden aura surrounded the couple pure, rich and powerful. The golden light swathed her arms, throwing out beams and sheets as her fingertips passed through the air. Behind them, the light gathered in an instant, clear, yet opaque; a steady sphere of magic pulsed around them within that split second; the moment he opened his eyes and loved her. The bolt of nothingness arrived abruptly, distorting the air, the light, the sound. There was silence. Blackness reigned and Ginny was forcibly reminded of the night more than a year ago when she had found herself in the same position. Instead, the darkness cleared and their shield stood firm. The rest of the room was in shambles. Doors were scorched, some broken from the previous fights, the torch brackets twisted and warped. The ceiling was bare of the facing stones and the walls fairly crumbled. A pitiable moan broke the silence. Harry and Ginny helped each other up, their eyes locked, gaze firm. Somehow, they knew exactly what to do. /i 

i The pair clasped hands, his left with her right. At that moment, standing in a cold, stone-walled room, surrounded by death and destruction, even in the presence of the darkest, albeit battered and broken, wizard of all time, Ginny felt loved. His hand fit perfectly in hers, as if it had always been meant to fit there. His body, firm beside hers, radiated comforting pulses into her. She looked up at his face, seeing his profile, nice nose, strong chin, unruly hair. He turned to look at her. A simple look conveyed emotions complex beyond belief, all understated by the love that was clear in his emerald eyes. The door Voldemort's body leaned against was humming with magic, odd lights dancing around the edges. She recalled- the door they had been unable to open, even with Sirius' knife. As their eyes locked onto each other, she felt him within her, his soul, his magic, his heart; all shared through their simple bond. As her chest constricted with the overwhelming emotions flowed in through their bond. The light surrounding them now jumped in arcs across their skin, sending warm surges throughout their bodies. They each raised their free hands, palm forward and fingers splayed. /i 

i "I love you, Ginny. More than you will ever know. I will always be there for you. Without you, I am incomplete."

"I love you too, Harry. You've always been in my heart, and I will never stray from you. Ever." /i 

i Without warning, a beam of golden light raced from their bodies and out their upraised palms. The stream did not flicker, it danced; the light did not waver, it pulsed; the love did not leave, it expanded. The three wizards stood transfixed as the beam connected with the mysterious door. A soft but steady hum ran through the room, vibrations butterfly-like in the air. The locked door glowed, the light spilling out stronger than before. There was a hiss, and then it was gone. /i 

center b Mamma, I'll be

I'll be there through the darkest nights

I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight

I'll be your shelter through the raging storm

And I will love you 'till forever comes /b /center 

i The quality of the light was indiscernible. It danced and morphed in a rainbow of colours; in a prismatic fabric of magic. Ginny and Harry stared slack-mouthed at the breath-taking sight, lost together in the substance of all the purity and life in the world, the goodness to counter the evil; the order to counter the chaos; the hope to counter the despair; the light to counter the dark; love to overcome all. Utterly mysterious and complex, yet simple beyond belief. It was the love of a mother for her child, the love of friends in life, the love of comrades at war, the love of a man for a woman. Harry and Ginny lowered their hands, turning their power on Voldemort. Even as he was lifted and his wand destroyed, Voldemort screamed in fear. /i 

i "But how? I am more powerful, you should not be not be able to kill me! She... she cannot kill me... the prophecy... the prophecy--" he began to babble as he was consumed by the light. His silhouette hovered only for a moment before it was gone.

"Because Ginny is part of me, and our love can overcome anything..." Harry whispered quietly as he watched his nemesis disappear. He turned to face her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, tender and warm. She reveled in the passion, the rapture... He broke off suddenly, spun around and gestured for her to follow; Ginny was confused till she heard his cry: 'Hermione!' /i 

i As she cleared the last step, she saw Harry, Ernie and the professor with their wands out, tending to their fallen friend. Even from a distance, she could see that they were all worried. Filled with fear, Ginny leapt down from the seats and rushed forward to lend her aid. Footsteps rang on the stone from the other end of the room. The door was thrown open and a black figure jumped into the Death Room, sending a blast towards the four Order members. Before Ginny could even cry out, they were thrown back with a loud 'bang', and sent flying from Hermione's body. Ernie was flung bodily into the far wall, Professor McGonagall into the tiered seats, Harry was thrown against the central pedestal. Quickly recovering, he stood, wand raised and head high. /i 

i "So, Potter... you killed the Dark Lord... No matter, I will kill you." Snape raised his wand, sneering as he did so.

"You wish. I killed one scum today and I can kill another." Harry said, voice steady. All of a sudden, Ginny noticed something. Although Harry was acting with bravado, his knees were shaking badly. Quickly scanning his body, she noticed blood flowing from a wound at the back of his head. /i He can't fight a duel like that! i She screamed inside her head. /i 

i It happened too fast. One moment the two were standing talking, the next there were two loud explosions and smoke filled the air. Clearing it with a wave, she broke out of her trance and ran towards the dais. It was empty. All that was left of Harry was a smattering of blood on the black veil into the world of the dead. Ginny turned around. Snape stood there, unsure of how to act. Power radiated form her like heat from a burning sun, sending visible waves rippling out from her. The ground warped and cracked as her power radiated over it, as did the walls and ceiling. Even as he raised his wand, it crumbled beneath his fingers at her will. She drew in a breath. /i 

Coldly, detachedly, she raised her hands in the timeless space.

Snape's eyes widened as power blossomed from every fiber in her being and coursed towards her hands.

Light, white and radiant, blasted out from her.

Dark, black and cold, twinned around it.

The beams of light crossed and became the pulsing golden light of her bond, surging forward with boundless force. As it ripped into Snape's form, every cell in his body was burned, frozen, sundered, crushed, tortured and stilled. Lifetimes of experiences poured into a timeless instant as Ginny was consumed in her magic.

She exhaled.

i Even as Snape's corpse disappeared from sight, somewhere, nowhere; forever, never; in the instance between Life and Death, Snape suffered the pain of Love. Endlessly. /i 

center b Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear

Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near

Someday you'll say that word and I will cry

It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye /b /center 

b i ...and that's how Harry died. He died in the hatred of one man, when he brought a world of love to all. The irony of it struck me then, even as I unashamedly told you of my killing Snape. The irony that as Voldemort was consumed by the ultimate embodiment

of Life, Harry was killed by the embodiment of Death.

But now, I am utterly alone. I am without my best friend, my brother, or my soulmate. I know that Hermione is not going to live another night, no matter what the healers say. I saw the wound, she will not survive. I am without hope, without joy; and I do not wish to be a burden as you all rebuild your lives. I just want you to know, mom and dad and everyone else: I love you all.

Goodbye,

Ginny Potter. /i /b 

Ginny rolled up the parchment and sealed it with her wand. Slowly, she stood up and placed the parchment on her table, beside the burnt-out stub of the candle. She reached into her pocket and removed the crystal vial and the ring from her pocket. Stepping across the room, she sat on the bed, placing the vial beside her. She held the ring to her lips once more, kissing the last symbol of her betrothal. With silent tears falling down her cheeks, she slid it onto her left ring finger. She picked up the vial once more.

She uncorked the vial and brought it to her lips.

She closed her eyes in silent prayer as she filled with calm.

She tipped the phial back, and the liquid flowed down into her throat.

Ginny moaned slightly as the life fled from her body.

The phial rolled from her limp fingers and fell to the floor. It shattered.

center b 'Till we meet again...

Until then...

Goodbye /b /center 

Somewhere, a family mourned. Four coffins side-by-side. Three full, one empty. All were wept for.

center /center 

The girl opened her eyes. All was right. She smiled and turned to face the boy. They exchanged no words, just a soft touch; their lips met- and they were lost.

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

i A/N: Last down, none to go! I have finally come to the end. I feel a great weight has been lifted from me, but that would be an understatement. This story has been a burden, a wonderful and rewarding burden, but a burden none the less. It has been wonderful to write this story, and I truly hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Once again, I thank the people who left reviews, and the many others who bothered reading my second attempt at writing. In reflection, writing this story has really developed me as a fan, I have not only attempted to penetrate the wonderful and mystic world of JKR, but have gained new emotional and intellectual insights into the minds of the characters in this and many other works of fiction. To those who have noticed: yes, I did bring some elements similar to Terry Goodkind's into the story... not purposely but perhaps cos I just love his books... Lastly, and more on point, I hope I have been a satisfactory read, bringing Ginny's emotions more clearly into the picture as a true H/G fan. :D Thanks for reading, now review :)

/i Geoffrey Lim i /i 

hr size"2" width"90" align"center" 

Copyright Geoffrey Lim 2006


End file.
